


The Dwobbit Princess

by Arlena_81



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Dwobbit Bilbo Baggins, F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins, Frerin Lives, Gen, Minor Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlena_81/pseuds/Arlena_81
Summary: Frerin survives the Battle of Moria, and loses his memory. He lives in the Shire and marries his Ones Belladonna Took and Bungo Baggins. They have one child, Nolana/fem Bilbo. No one knew he survived until they show up to Bag End planning on taking Nolana with them to steal from Smaug. Frerin is not happy with Gandalf.
Relationships: Frerin/Belladonna/Bungo, Ori/ Fem Bilbo
Comments: 107
Kudos: 276





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the hobbit

The Dwobbit Princess  
Prologue

In the year 2799 of the Third Age in Middle Earth, King Thror sought to reclaim the ancestral home of Durin’s folk, Moria. His youngest grandson Prince Frerin and a group of soldiers were cut off from the Dwarrow army and chased into the surrounding forest. They made it to the banks of the River Hoarwell where they turned and fought their pursuers. They fought bravely, it was here that the young prince fell in battle, a hard blow to the head caused him to fall backwards into the river floating away from family and towards the Great East Road. When the surviving Dwarrow discovered that a small group were missing they searched and gave pursuit hoping to find kin alive. Crown Prince Thorin led them to the river to find none alive, but they held hope and searched their fallen brothers to make sure none was missed and made sure Orcs and Goblins were truly dead. Dwalin, cousin to the young princes, came across an empty quiver belonging to young Frerin. He showed it to Thorin, it was assumed that he perished drowned in the river alone, because no body was found, and Thorin was left to return home and deliver the news to his remaining family.

  
In another part of the land a family of Hobbits known as the Took clan, were checking the area for Goblin and Orc activity. Thain Ferumbras Took and his brother Brandobras “Bullroarer” Took were leading the rambunctious group of Hobbits during their adventure. They were checking the land around the river when Bullroarer noticed what looked to be a body stuck in the branches on a tree that had fallen across the river. He made his way over calling out to his kin to assist him in releasing the body. They get into the water and begin to remove the branches, and once freed they began to pull the body to land. Once they have him on land Ferumbras immediately began to check the young Dwarf over surprised to find him alive with the only injury being his head wound. The younger members of the Took clan quickly made a makeshift stretcher to put him on and tied it to a pony once he was securely on it. They quickly returned home to get the young Dwarf settled in and taken care of.

  
For two weeks Frerin was in a healing sleep from his head wound. The Took family happily looked after him in The Great Smials. When he woke, he did so with no memory of his life, and so he began a quiet life among the Hobbits. As time went on some memories came back to him and he remembered being a blacksmith. He began working the forge much to the delight of the farmers, and he began to teach interested Hobbits as well. The next set of memories to come back were memories of his battle skills, he made weapons, and began to practice them. He drew the attention of the Bounders especially the Took and Brandybuck ones, and so he began training them to fight better than what they do, he also made the weapons they needed. He enjoyed life among the Hobbits, laughed with them, shared their grief, and partied with them. He befriended everyone in the Took clan as well as their many relatives, because Hobbits have large families much to his surprise.

  
Forty-seven years after he came to live in the Shire, he felt a partial stirring in his soul, his One had been born, on that day in 2846 TA Bungo Baggins was born to the Baggins family. Another year would pass and in 2847 TA he sat with his friend Gerontius Took as he waited for his wife to give birth to their ninth child, but they would be surprised when their first daughter was born Belladonna stole the breath of her parents and Frerin, who finally remembered his past with the birth of both Hobbits, and took a deep breath because he also realized in that moment he had two Ones and he couldn’t be happier. As Bungo and Belladonna grew Frerin watched over them as a friend and protector. When they both came of age, he pulled their parents aside and explained to them about Ones and sought permission to court them both. Gerontius and Adamanta agreed very quickly, Mungo and Laura took their time but eventually agreed.

  
Frerin taught Belladonna fighting and survival skills once she expressed her want to adventure beyond the Shire, and she happily accepted her first courting gift. Bungo the gentler soul that he is received a beginner’s scribe set that came from the Iron Hills, he smiled happily to receive such a courting gift as his first. Four years passed by as the two males let Belladonna adventure and have fun, sometimes Frerin joined her, Bungo wrote down their tales, and Bella finally decided she was ready to settle down. They had a large wedding surrounded by all of the Shire after it was over, Frerin and Bungo took Bella to Bag End to show her the home they built for her and their future family. A year later, September 22nd, 2885 TA, the three welcomed their only child, Nolana, into their lives. She was a perfect blend of her Dwarf and Hobbit heritage. While remaining small and Hobbit like in build she had smaller than normal Hobbit feet but they stayed fuzzy and tough, she had no beard at birth, but she had hair like Frerin’s that shone like golden silk in the sun, and Durin blue eyes. What surprised everyone was that she inherited her adad’s strength. She grew up learning many things from her parents and they enjoyed teaching her.

  
Little Nolana Baggins or Lana as those around her called her grew into a beautiful tween with two overprotective fathers. The small family had many happy years together. Unfortunately, some of their happiness was soon to be taken away, in 2911 TA shortly after she turned 26, winter came in early and hard bringing chaos with it. Food and fuel became scarce causing families to starve or freeze to death, the Brandywine River froze over, and with it came wolves, wargs, and Orcs searching for food. Frerin worked with the Bounders to fight off the invading forces, Bella and Bungo took turns checking on the families in Hobbiton, it was during one of these times Bungo was out that disaster struck the family. Bungo was on his was home from checking on come families when he was set upon by orcs, Belladonna saw it form their home, she shoved Nolana into her bedroom with an axe in the young girls hands telling her to keep it close and stay in her room, and then she left locking the doors behind her. Bungo fought as fiercely as he could being untrained but was slowly weaking by the time Bella arrived. Shortly after her arrival an Orc ran Bungo through, and she let lose and ungodly scream at the site. Frerin felt Bungo’s life slipping away and ran towards Bag End and his family. Bella fought until no Orc stood within her sight, she fell from her wounds, and Frerin reached her in time to slow her decent to the ground. Bungo encouraged Bella to hang on and with his dying breath told Frerin to protect their family.

  
What none of them knew was that an Orc slipped by and broke into Bag End and found Lana. She screamed and swung her axe killing the Orc in one lucky blow. At her scream Frerin lay Bella completely down and ran into their home afraid of what he would find but sighed in relief when he saw that their precious gem was alive, terrified but alive. He grabbed to Orc body dragging it out telling Lana to stay inside, he rushed out as fast as he could bringing in Bella first laying her on the makeshift bed in the living room, and the went back out for Bungo’s body. Nolana worked on cleaning her mother up and then turned to sewing the wounds, as her adad secured the windows and doors to their home. Nolana worked until the morning with Frerin helping her, and eventually they stopped the bleeding. Both knew they would need more help if Belladonna was going to survive the winter.

  
In the morning, the Rangers arrived as well as Elrohir and Elladan, the twin sons of Lord Elrond. They set to work helping to heal and protect, going to Bag End first because they were always fond of their friends the Baggins family. They were shocked for a moment but set to work rather quickly. After a few hours they looked at Frerin and Nolana telling them that when they could Bella should be taken to Rivendell because their father could help more. Frerin nodded and began to make preparations to leave as soon as possible, it took a few weeks to get everything ready to safely leave, but sooner than they thought, they were ready and heading to Rivendell with the twins to seek Elrond’s help. The trip was long and difficult due to Belladonna’s state of health, but it was worth it in the end because it saved Bella’s life. While there Nolana learned many new things. She learned scribe work as well as many languages, she was often as Elrond’s side learning some healing techniques that would be helpful they spent a year there and sent letters to the Shire giving updates on Bella’s recovery and their own wellbeing. Frerin even joined the twins hunting orcs when he was not at his wife’s bedside.

  
They returned home and began to rebuild their lives. Over the next 20 years they lived as happily as they could with Bungo missing. Frerin continued to work the forge and with the Bounders more than ever before. Bella and Lana took care of the business and tenants that rented from them, with Bella staying closer to home more often now days. Nolana threw herself into many different things to learn. There were times when the small family traveled to Rivendell to relax. Nolana continued to learn many different things especially healing after the Fell Winter. In 2931 TA Belladonna fell ill, she fought for three years, and in 2934 she succumbed to her illness and passed away. Frerin and Nolana buried her beside Bungo. Afterwards they spent 2 seasons in Rivendell letting the atmosphere heal their hearts and souls. When they returned home, they kept busy and lived in peace until Spring of 2941 TA when a meddling wizard came offering an adventure.


	2. Meddling Old Coots and Finding Kin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf is well being Gandalf. The Dwarves show up and make fools of themselves. A family is reunited and with new members.

Chapter 1

Meddling Old Coots and Finding Kin

Nolana was busy working in the flower beds in front of Bag End. It was a lovely spring day to plant and pull weeds, the sun was shining brightly and the breeze that was blowing made the day simply perfect. As she continued to work a shadow came over her causing her to look up to see what blocked the sun. She sees a tall man clothed in gray, ‘Gandalf” she thinks to herself and continues to work waiting for him to speak.

Nolana sighs after a few moments of silence, “Good morning Gandalf. It is lovely to see you again, but please sit you are blocking the sun from my flowers.”

Gandalf huffs, “No need to be cheeky young lady. Well at least you remember who I am.”

She smiles, “And why wouldn’t I remember you?”

Gandalf smiles back, “It has been awhile since I’ve last been here is all. Also, some do forget me at times.”

Nolana nods, “Grandfather’s birthday party, you always brought fireworks and magic, and I hit you with a wooden sword. You are also a family friend. So, what do you want old man?”

Gandalf gives her a peevish look, “I’m not that old!”

Nolana gives him a frustrated look, “Gandalf.”

He looks at her and says, “I’m looking for someone to share in an adventure.”

She rolls her eyes, “Then you should try Buckland or Tuckborough instead of Hobbiton.”

Gandalf looks her over, “Well that settles it,” standing up he smiles, “this will be good for you and entertaining for me. I’ll inform the others.”

She turns to look at him, “Others, what others? Also, I can’t go Gandalf!”

He walks to the gate, “I’ll be back,” and with that he is gone.

She yells at him, “Gandalf I said no! Try somewhere else!”

Shaking her head, she goes back to work mumbling to herself about daft old wizards and their adventures. Nolana keeps busy for the rest of the day gardening until Elevenses, knitting until noon, and then goes to the market where she has planned to meet up with her aunt Linda for lunch. She bought some fresh fish for dinner knowing her adad would like something different for supper this evening. She gossiped with the ladies in her family here and there while she shopped one lass was her cousin Primula Brandybuck who was going on and on about Drogo Baggins, Nolana’s 3rd cousin and heir. While they were out her Aunt Camellia Sackville Baggins saw them and she walked their way. Primula saw her first and leaned into Lana’s ear softly hissing, “Here comes the witch.”

Nolana looked up and murmured back, “She’s still trying to claim Bag End, the old moneygrubber.”

Camellia walks up to her niece and with a disgustingly sweet voice begins to talk to her, “You look beautiful today Nolana.”

Nolana smiles sweetly at her aunt, “Hello Aunt Camellia, how are you today?”

Camellia calmly as if she has already won, “Oh I am doing very good, Longo and I have been talking about what to teach Otho for becoming the head of the Baggins family.”

Nolana carefully keeps her temper in check, “You mean the Sackville family head, you know our laws being a younger family and you are the oldest child he inherits your families headship and not the Baggins. You also know that at the last council meeting I officially declared Drogo as my heir which is my right to do so and that he has already been trained. Also, he is of age now and Otho has a couple of years until he can completely inherit.”

“Drogo is not from the main line dearest Lana,” Camellia spats at her niece.

“There are no available sons of the main line to inherit the Baggins headship, Otho will take the Sackville headship, Odo will inherit the Proudfoot headship, and Falco will take the Chubb headship, because of that I can choose any male unattached to another headship to take my title. I have chosen Drogo and the council approved as well as the Thain, Master of Buckland, and Mayor of Michael Delving. You know our laws and they stand as is nothing short of a disaster will change them so I suggest you deal with it Camellia before I remove you from the Baggins family which means you will no longer bleed the family coffers dry,” Nolana informs her with shoulders back and head held high glaring daggers at Camellia.

Camellia pales and runs off, in a very unladylike manner, yelling about Nolana being mad Baggins. Primula watches in undeterred glee trying to hold in a laugh at the old matron. Many of the Hobbits around give a round of applause at the way Nolana handled the situation, and she returned to her shopping completely forgetting about her morning conversation with that meddling old coot. So, her day passed as it normally would for the Dwobbit lass.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Night had fallen as she set their dinner on the table knowing her adad would be home shortly, unless something kept him at the forge longer than expected. She had just finished setting the table when there is a knock at the door, ‘Now who could that be at this hour’, thinking to herself as she goes to open it.

A tall bald Dwarf with his head covered with tattoos is standing on the opposite side and bows, “Dwalin, at your service.”

She bows back, it’s the polite thing to do after all, more so if he is one of her adad’s contacts from Bree, “Nolana Baggins at yours. Please come in there is a peg for cloaks by the door, weapons on the stand under it you can leave your smaller ones on and boots off please.”

Dwalin just looks at her and walks in not doing anything that she has asked, “Where’s the food lass? He said there’d be food.”

Nolana looks at the Dwarf knowing if her adad had invited a guest to supper he would have told her, unless he forgot which happened once in a while, “He who and do we know each other?”

“No,” Dwalin states as he sits and devours both plates of food and then asks, “is there anymore?”

Before she has the chance to say anything another knock is heard, “That’ll be the door,” Dwalin looks at her.

Nolana sighs and heads that way thinking ‘Don’t get angry at adad’s business partner it will not be good,’ takes a deep breath and opens it where she sees an older white haired Dwarf that bows to her, “Balin, at your service.”

“Nolana Baggins at yours.”

He walks in past her and towards where he smells food. She huffs and follows him becoming frustrated at this situation and why two unknow Dwarrow are in her home. They walk into the dinning room to see Dwalin trying to get cookies out of the cookie jar.

“Hello brother,” Balin says cheerfully.

“By my beard brother you are wider and shorter than last we met,” Dwalin remarks grinning.

“Wider not shorter, and sharp enough for both of us,” Balin states as they both laugh putting hands on each other’s shoulders, and headbutt rather harshly.

Nolana winces knowing what they are doing, her and her adad always did it but he was much gentler with her when doing so. She sighs and follows them into her pantry. They have begun to go through her food and mumbling to themselves about what she has available. She keeps attempting to get their attention when they go to throw her blue cheese on the floor thinking that it is not suitable to eat.

“Stop right there! It is blue cheese, it is supposed to be that way, and it is my father’s favorite for his salads. So. Put. It. Back!”, she yells at them her mind beginning to think these two may not know her adad and it’s probably best not to call him that in front of them. Dwarrow are secretive about their history and language.

They blink at her and Dwalin warily puts the cheese back. They begin to say something to her when the door is knocked on again, Lana huffs as she walks to the door saying things like “go away”, “ there’s nobody home”, and “no, no, no”. The two brothers look at each other then they go back into the pantry and begin to figure out a way to set things up so they can get everyone in. Admiring the Dwarven metal work as they look around the surprisingly cozy home. Nolana meanwhile has opened the door and see’s two younger Dwarrow a blonde and a brunette standing there.

“Fili”

“And Kili”

“At your service,” they both bow at the same time, when they stand back up Kili adds, “You must be Mr. Boggins.”

“Nope,” Nolana says as she closes the door, “no more visitors thank you.”

Kili stops her from doing so with his foot in the doorway, “Has it been canceled?”

“No one’s told us,” Fili looks at his brother.

“Nothing’s been canceled,” Nolana responds to them.

“That’s a relief,” Kili walks in followed by Fili.

“Here, careful with this I just had,” he looks at Nolana as he is putting his weapons in her arms and stops, “Kee I believe this is a Miss Baggins and not a Mr. Baggins.”

Kili walks over after having cleaned his boots on Belladonna’s glory box, “Really?”

Fili shoves his weapons at Kili, “You have beautiful sideburns Miss Baggins.

Kili is taking Fili’s weapons, “And hair like gold”, drops Fili’s weapons on a table and kisses her hand.

Nolana blushes and starts to stutter. Dwalin and Balin walk in and taking in the scene before them of the young princes competing for attention from their hostess, they enter the room. They shake their heads with small smiles on their faces and walking over they each grab one of the lads.

Dwalin barks out, “You two know better than to act like that in front of a lass.”

Balin, “Help us with the tables and chairs lads, so we all can fit.”

Nolana follows them asking, “How many more are coming? Why are you all here?”

Once again, she is being ignored as they move her furniture around. She starts to go into the kitchen when the door is knocked on for the third time that evening. She rushes to the door thinking, ‘this had better be Gandalf because I have a feeling that this is his doing now that I’m thinking about it.’ She flings the door open causing eight Dwarrow to fall on her floor, and Gandalf looking in with a mischievous smile. The Dwarrow pick themselves up and head to where they smell food without even an introduction.

Hamfast Gamgee is walking by and sees them all fall in and says to himself, “Oh, I should tell Master Frerin,” and with that he heads to the forge.

The dwarves are readying a feast, making merry, and getting reacquainted with each other. Nolana is trying to keep up with them as they pillage the pantry and continue moving things about telling some of them to put things back. Some watch her as if they are starting to see or maybe even sense something familiar about her. Oin and Gloin are carrying on a hushed conversation about her coloring, and how it is impossible because he died over a century ago so it could not be possible. Gandalf is counting and naming them off as they come by and even calling out a greeting to some.

“We are one short”, he states.

“He is late is all,” Dwalin tells him, “He went to a meeting of our kin.”

Nolana huffs and walks up to Gandalf and grabs his beard yanking him down to eye level, “Listen here Disturber of the Peace, I want to know why there are Dwarrow in my house!”

Gandalf tries to pacify and redirect her, “My dear Nolana they are a merry gathering aren’t they, you have been a good hostess providing for them.”

Nolana growls the light making her eyes shine like blue fire, “Fine old one hold onto your secrets for now”, she lets go and intercepts Bifur trying to take her tomatoes.

Gandalf sighs in relief and accepts the wine Dori brings by for him and drinks it in one gulp not realizing he was given a small glass until he went to take another drink. This gets a pleased smirk from Nolana. Soon they are all feasting, drinking, belching, and just being very rude from what their hostess continues to see, because her adad never acts like this. Poor Nolana is getting very flustered and trying to curb their rambunctious behavior while being thankful her adad made sure the plumbing would support Dwarrow needs. Finally, one shows some manners which she is grateful for, even if he is the one that belched the loudest, but they are interrupted by the plate he has being taken and thrown down the hall. Soon the Dwarrow are breaking out in song singing about what Nolana Baggins hates as her mother’s dishes are thrown about and the silver being abused, as she tries to get them to stop doing so.

While all of that is happening Frerin had to stay late to finish some last-minute orders. He was locking up and grimacing realizing that he was late for dinner. He turned just in time for a panting Hamfast to run up to the forge. Hamfast doubles over breathing heavy but trying to speak also.

Frerin puts a hand on his shoulder, “Easy lad and breath nice and slow, collect yourself.”

Hamfast shakes his head, “Mr. Frerin,” more panting, “about half a”, deep breath, “ dozen Dwarrow and one of the tall folk just fell in the door up at Bag End and Miss Lana doesn’t look too happy.”

Frerin narrows his eyes and takes off running for home calling back, “Thank you Hamfast, rest then head home, and I will deal with them.”

A little way in front of him Thorin II Oakenshield was heading to the same smial after finally understanding Gandalf’s map. He finally makes it to the door and pauses waiting for the song to end and knocks. All of those celebrating inside stop once they hear it.

Gandalf stands, “He’s here,” walking to the door with everyone following him, and he opens the door.

Thorin looks at him, “You need to draw better maps I lost my way.” He then looks at Nolana, “So this is the Hobbit?”

Gandalf introduces her, “This is Miss Nolana Baggins, Nolana this is Thorin Oakenshield the leader of our company.”

Thorin walks around her, “Tell me Miss Baggins do you have any skill at fighting? Axe or sword, because truthfully you look more like a nursemaid than a burglar.”

While Thorin was questioning her, no one realized the door was still open and did not see the approach of Frerin up the steps to Bag End. Before she can respond he is in the door and at her back, “She can use anything she’s been taught to use, her close combat specialty is dual maces, but she’s better at long ranged combat especially with her bow. I would also remind you my dear older brother that mother taught you to speak to a dam better than that and I would appreciate it if you didn’t insult my daughter further,” Frerin states coolly, “and before anything else is done those of us that need to eat will do so,” looks around, “and the rest of you will clean my home it will not be left to my daughter to do so, and nothing had better come up missing,” he looks at everyone in his home as he walks in looking around, “ who scraped their boots off on my wife’s glory box?”

Kili squeaks out, “Me.”

Frerin nods and sends him an annoyed look, “You will clean it off.”

Thorin just stares in complete shock and disbelief jaw hanging open in a not so kingly manner that his brother that has been dead for 142 years is standing before him chastising him like he was a pebble. Then he looks to Nolana and becomes pale, ‘how did I not see it,’ he thinks, ‘she looks like him, his hair, our Durin blue eyes, oh Mahal return me to the stone before Dis finds out how I treated her. A niece, a blessing from Mahal himself and I was callous to her.’ At that he plops on the floor right where he is and just looks between his little brother and niece in astonishment.

Balin’s eyes widen before they roll back, and he passes out. Causing Fili to reach out quickly to grab him before he hits the floor and take him to a couch he seen earlier. Oin starts to move to check on Balin but stops and looks at Frerin, before starting to go to Balin and stopping again, he does this several times before walking over and staring at him.

Oin touches his younger cousins face in astonishment, “Is it really you laddie?”

Frerin smiles at the worn-out face in front of him reaching up and squeezing the hand on his cheek, “Aye Oin it is truly me.”

Oin smiles and bashes their heads together earning a wince from Nolana at the sound, “Good to see you alive, and I believe it is a story I shall hear later, right now I need to make sure ye didn’t give Balin a heart attack, he’s too old to be dealing with shocks of this nature.”

Frerin nods, “Of course Oin.”

With that Oin walks away to tend to Balin, as he walks by Nolana he smiles, “It all makes sense now why there was a familiarity that I see in you, you look just like your adad”, Nolana blushes and smiles.

Dwalin and Gloin begin shouting at Frerin and rush over to check for themselves that he is there, Dwalin even goes as far as searching him for injuries. Frerin tries to wave them off and to clam down. They both headbutt him in greeting.

Kili gets to work cleaning the mess he made, the others that do not know who Frerin is are doing the same though all are very confused, and Dori runs off to prepare a meal to set at the table for the others Gandalf directing him to another pantry. Frerin walks over to Nolana and gives her a hug causing her to immediately relax, then takes her hand and leads her to the table, kicking Thorin to get him moving, having her sit to his left as he sits at the head of the table. That seems to snap Thorin out of his daze as he jumps up and runs after Frerin. He gestures Thorin to the right of him when he walks in. Dori comes in bringing ale to the table.

Frerin stops him from sitting some in front of Nolana, “She will have chamomile tea please”, Dori nods and runs back out bringing a tea set with him on his return.

Frerin smiles and looks at his greatest treasure, “Have you eaten yet?”

“No, I was just getting our lemon and herb fish set on the table when they all just started showing up,” she tells him, “and this one”, gestures to Dwalin, “just sat down and started eating our plates, and then went to throw away the blue cheese.”

The Dwarrow immediately look guilty, Dwalin more than any of them realizing he ate his prince and princess’ dinner. Thorin still looks at Frerin in shock as he and Nolana discuss their day. The Dwarrow listen and watch fascinated to find the lost prince alive and well. Dori is bringing dishes of food to the table for them to eat. Soon the three are eating what Dori and Bombur prepared, the smial cleaned, and everyone is sitting around the table once again. Balin is guided in by Oin watching Frerin the whole time.

Frerin looks at everyone, “First things first, I know some of you, but could the rest of you please introduce yourselves?”

Balin nods, “They will, and I believe the rest of us need to introduce ourselves to the lass properly,” sends a look to the others.

A Dwarf with a funny hat and braids standing straight up stands and bows, “Bofur, son of Bilbur, and this is my brother Bombur,” a Dwarf with a big belly and beard braided into a loop stands and bows then they both sit down.

A Dwarf with skunk like hair stands and bows, “Bifur, son of Bramdur, at your service my prince.”

A mithril haired Dwarrow stands and bows, “Dori, at your service your majesties.”

Frerin’s eyes widen, “Dori as in the son of Nalari? Why you were still a wee babe last I saw you, my have you grown, and none of this your majesty stuff, you are kin even if its distant relations.”

Dori relaxes and Nori nods his head, “Nori, son of Nalari.”

“And I’m Ori, son of Nalari,” Ori shyly adds.

A Dwarf with thick red hair and beard stands up pulling a gray-haired dwarf with a trumpet with him and they bow to Nolana, “Gloin, son of Groin, and this is my brother Oin. I apologize about not introducing ourselves properly lass, we both know better.”

“Of course, she’s a pretty lass”, Oin says.

Nolana, “It’s okay no harm done.”

They both nod and sit down, Dwalin and Balin stand up, “Dwalin, son of Fundin, sorry Frerin that I ate your supper earlier”, Frerin waves it off as Balin speaks, “Balin, son of Fundin.,” they both sit down.

The two youngest stands, “Fili”, “And Kili”, “sons of Dis, Daughter of Thrain, Son of Thror.”

Frerin looks at them, “Dis had children?”

Thorin nods, “Yes she married a Dwarf named Vili, and they had these two scamps.”

“Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror.”

Nolana stands and curtsies, “Nolana Baggins, daughter of Frerin, Belladonna, and Bungo Baggins.”

“Frerin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. Now that that is out of the way do you have any children brother?”, Frerin looks at Thorin.

“Fili and Kili are a handful, so they are plenty. I have named Fili as my heir.”

“Anymore secret children little brother?”, Thorin throws back.

Frerin looks at Thorin, “This is my home brother I can kick you out.” Grinning he adds, “As for your question no I have only Nolana,” squeezes her hand and smiles, “she is the greatest treasure on all of Arda.”

Nolana blushes, Adad~.”

Dwalin begins to chuckle, “Oh Mahal this is great, the lads were flirting with her earlier, “You have beautiful sideburns, Miss Baggins”, “And hair like gold”, he says trying to copy them.

Fili, “Well our cousin and mother are the most beautiful dams I’ve met.”

Thorin looks at his younger brother, “Frerin what happened?”

Frerin tells them what happened at the Battle of Moria, him being found with little memories but none of who he was, and how he did not get it back until both of his ones were born. Then he tells of their lives together with their daughter, leaving out the sad moments for another time. They listened and take it in with interest, and they make small talk about it for a few minutes.

Frerin, “Okay I’m glad to see you all alive and well, but why are you all here in Hobbiton?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would have been huge if I didn't cut it off at this at the point I did. So a few things the first is Balin is older in this fic, Thorin and Dwalin are close in age, and Dori was a baby before the Battle of Moria. The Ri clan isn't estranged from the Durin line like in some fics. Nolana's name follows both her families heritage, Nolana is a plant so it follows her hobbit side and following her Dwarf side the last two letters follow her mother's lettering. The only Dwarrow word I will use is adad for Frerin and when she talks about Bungo she will use da.


	3. A Quest Revealed and Plans Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin tells of the Quest, and Frerin isn't happy with what they wanted Nolana to do. In the end they decide to go, but Bag End needs to be seen to first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read chapter 1 again I have made a few adjustments.

Chapter 2:

A Quest Revealed and Plans Made

Thorin looks surprised, even though he should not since Tharkun is the messenger, “You truly don’t know? Tharkun told us that the burglar that lives here in this home had agreed to go last month.”

Frerin looks infuriated at that, “He did not speak with us a month ago, we weren’t even home then. Also, Belladonna would gut you for that Tharkun, if she were still alive,” glares at the wizard it is still a sore spot that he was not there when needed.

All eyes turn to look at the wizard that is sitting quietly watching everyone. He gives them all an innocent face over his pipe but says nothing to them. The Dwarrow look at him in varying degrees of anger, but Nolana is outraged at the meddling old codger.

“You were planning on tricking me into going”, Nolana looks at Gandalf with disappointment.

“My dear Nolana I figured you would need and adventure.”

“Don’t start with me Gray One, you have not been in the Shire since I was 10, you couldn’t even bother to show up during the Fell Winter when da died, or when mother died from her illness. You know nothing old man”, she tells him.

“We are going to reclaim Erebor,” Thorin says looking at Frerin, “and you Tharkun why didn’t you tell us Frerin was in the Shire and alive?”

“YOU PLANNED ON SENDING HER IN TO FACE SMAUG THARKUN”, Frerin barks furiously, and he then whirls around to Thorin, “AND YOU WERE GOING TO SEND A DAM INTO THAT MOUNTIAN WITH ONLY 13 DWARROW, HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK OF DOING THIS? YOU WERE TAUGHT BETTER, WE ALL WERE! WOULD YOU SEND DIS IN?!”

At the same time, “I had no clue he was here at all, I had never seen him on the occasions I came to the Shire,” Gandalf was quick to reply considering things haven’t been going his way that day.

Balin quickly and calmly interrupts, “What of the meeting in Ered Luin did they all come?”

“Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms, they will offer no aid, they said this quest is ours and ours alone,” Thorin unfortunately tells them.

Dwalin looks at him, “What about Dain is he with us?”

Thorin shakes his head, “Not without the Arkenstone.”

Nolana who has been thinking looks at Gandalf, “You want a Hobbit to steal from a dragon? I can understand the reasoning, we are quiet, fast, light on our feet, can hide easily and probably unknown to him. Which would work but traveling with Dwarrow the smell would eventually rub off on said Hobbit unless they bathed before going in. You also know that only a Took or a Brandybuck would normally do something like this.”

Ori stands up and shouts, “I’m not afraid, I’ll give him a taste of Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!”

The others cheer him on as Dori tells him to sit down. Gloin and Oin begin to talk about portents and that its time. Nolana and Frerin are talking to each other in hushed voices one soft and the other filled with anger.

Frerin turns to their unexpected company, “You’re still only 13 Dwarrow.”

Fili looks at everyone, “We may be few in number, but we’re fighters all of us down to the last Dwarf!”

Balin, “Aye we’re fighters but not the best or the brightest,” this has the Dwarrow upset about being called dim and carrying on shouting.

Kili interrupts them cheerily like a tween, “You forget we have a wizard in our company, Gandalf has probably killed hundreds of dragons in his time!”

Gandalf begins to sputter and mumble which sends everyone into a fiery argument asking for a number and yelling about the quest.

Thorin stands and shouts, “Shazara! The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years, others look to the mountain, and calculate the risk. I will not stand by and let others claim what is ours. Du Bekar! Du Bekar!”

Balin sighs, “The front gate is sealed there is no other way in.”

“That is not quite true my dear Balin,” Gandalf says as he pulls out a map and key, “this map speaks of a hidden door that leads to the lower hall, but I do not have the skill to find it.”

“How did you come by this?”, Thorin looks at him questioningly.

“It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safe keeping and now it is yours,” Gandalf slides them over to Thorin.

Nolana watches the map fascinated by it and notices a slight glimmer come from it she looks to Thorin, “May I see the map please?”

Thorin nods and hands it to her. She smiles taking it from him and examines it, running her fingers across it, tilting it and her head to different angles, and soon she is standing and making her way outside. The others stand and follow her out and see her holding it towards the sky into the moonlight.

She sucks in an amazed breath and Frerin knows he will not win their earlier argument, “Ithildin, it is written in Ithildin, but this isn’t the correct moon to read them under.”

Ori with paper and quill at the ready like always, “When can it be read?”

Nolana studies it, “A crescent moon on Midsummers eve, there are only two places this can be read at Moria and Rivendell.”

Balin looks at her in surprise, “How do you know this my lady?”

“I learned in Rivendell Master Balin,” she replies.

“Leaving in the morning would give us two weeks staying in Rivendell,” Balin says stroking his beard.

“We do need to find a burglar,” Gloin adds.

Frerin looks at Nolana and sighs, “If you lot will give me and Lana a moment and we will discuss this.”

The others nod and go back inside to give them time to talk. Thorin walks to his brother and knocks their foreheads together and then gently touches his forehead to Nolana’s. Frerin smiles at him and nods. The others are talking in the parlor waiting for them to return. Ori is writing this all down in his journal.

Nolana looks at her father, “Adad we should go with them, I can do this.”

Frerin gives a rich laugh, “I knew you would ask after seeing the map, and I know you can do this,” sighs, “I don’t want you too and I also know that you are too much like your mother to let this go, and that you would sneak out even if I said no. So, we will go with them.”

Nolana giggles, “We are going to need some time to get our affairs in order.”

Frerin, “I’ll take care of getting the time we need. Drogo is of age now, invite him to tea tomorrow.”

Nolana nods, “He’s the only one I can trust to do things the right way and not let everything go.”

Frerin smiles at her, “Come on you have letters to write and I have a brother to talk to.”

They walk in and come upon the others singing a familiar song. Both add their voices to it with Nolana’s harmonizing beautifully along with them. The song ends and everyone looks their way. Frerin shoos Nolana towards her office to begin her letters.

Frerin looks at Thorin, “We will come with you. We need a few days to take care of some family business. Also, you lot need to rest before we go to see the elves.”

Thorin sneers, “I do not wish to see the elves.”

Frerin gives him a cool look, “Then you should go back to the Blue Mountains, Elrond is not Thranduil.”

Thorin, “I will…”

Frerin cuts him off furiously, “I will not send my daughter into Moria to read a map!”

Balin and Dwalin stick around their king and prince while they talk. Gandalf wisely stays out of things for once. The others decide to explore the smial, and Nori wisely puts things back in their places. Ori walks to the office that Nolana is in.

Ori walks in and bows, “Princess Nolana do you need any help?”

She looks at him and smiles, “Nolana or Lana is fine we are cousins after all, even if it is distantly related. As for help I do not need any but thank you for asking. I am merely writing some letters giving directions for what needs to be done and making sure that my cousin Drogo is invited to tea tomorrow so he knows that I am stepping down as the family head and that I’ve chosen him as my replacement. Though he already knows, it just needs to be mentioned officially that I have decided to hand it over to him now.”

Ori nods, “You’re the head of your family?”

Nolana smiles at him, “Yes, my da was the head of the family and it was meant to pass to me, but he died before I came of age, so adad has been looking after things but has left the decisions up to me, which included bringing Drogo in for lessons. Adad and I have known for a while now that I would not live out the rest of my life in the Shire, so we’ve been training my cousin Drogo to take my place.”

Ori, “Who else did you write letters to if you don’t mind me asking?”

Nolana smiles, “You’re fine in asking, this one is for Drogo, this one is for Holman Greenhand, our gardener, and this bundle here goes to the Thain, which some of it will be shared with the Master of Buckland and the Mayor of Michael Delving.”

Ori with paper and pen out, “Are those government positions?”

Nolana nods, “Yes, the Thain of the Shire and the Master of Buckland are inherited positions, and the Mayor of Michael Delving is an elected position.”

Ori, “Who are the current holders of those titles?”, waiting with his quill and journal in hand.

Nolana, “Uncle Gorbadoc Brandybuck is the current Master of Buckland, Uncle Hugo Boffin is the current Mayor, and Cousin Fortinbras II Took is the current Thain.”

Ori getting as is normal for him grows more curious, “What do each of them do?”

“The Thain is our highest office, he is the chief of the Hobbits, leader of the Bounders, and settles any disputes, other cultures would call him a king, even though when Arnor was headed by a king he would he a steward. He is also the Took family head. The Master of Buckland is the Brandybuck family head and has authority in Buckland as well as across the Baranduin River in the Marish District. The Mayor presides over our feasts, responsible for the Shirriffs, and the messenger service. He is elected every 7 years at the fair. All three hold seats on the council as well as each family head.”

Ori sits with wide eyes, “You’re related to a lot of important people.”

Nolana laughs at that and smiles. Ori blinks a few times and thinks, ‘she has a beautiful smile, and her laugh is like bells’. Nori walks away from where he was watching the two and heads to where Thorin and Frerin are arguing.

Nori, “So, which of your ones was related to all of the political figures here in the Shire?”

That gains everyone’s attention, and they look at Frerin curiously.

Frerin sighs, “Both of them were. Bungo was on the council as the Baggins family head, when he passed away it was taken up by me until Lana became of age and she took over, but we have trained her cousin Drogo as her heir. Our nephew from Belladonna’s side is the current Thain, her sister Mirabella is married to the current Master of Buckland, and her sister Donnamira is married to the current Mayor of Michael Delving.”

Balin stares, “You married Hobbit royalty?”

Thorin blinks and says the first thing that comes to mind, “A son and three blessed daughters.”

Frerin snorts, “Gerontius and Adamanta had 12 children, nine sons and three daughters. Mungo and Laura had five children, three sons and two daughters. I swear Hobbits are rabbits. They don’t look at royalty like we do, and Balin if I had known we would have sent food to Ered Luin.”

Balin, “Is that the norm for Hobbit families?”

Frerin, “Five to six is normal but its not surprising to see larger numbers. I’ve been here 142 years I’ve seen couples have as many as 36 fuants.”

Dwalin, “Thirty-six children!”

Nori, “How do they all get taken care of?”

Frerin, “All Hobbit families are related in one way or another, so it’s a community effort. When you first entered the Shire, you have seen the pies and cookies cooling on the windows,” the four Dwarrow nod curious, “they are left there for the fuants to swipe as they play.”

Ori and Nolana walk in, “Adad I’ve written the letters.”

Frerin smiles and takes them, “Good now go have a warm bath and relax.”

Nolana shakes her head, “I can’t do that now, rooms need to be given out to the others.”

Frerin looks at her and smiles gently, “I can take care of this lot, now go on,” he gives her a gentle nudge towards her room.

She looks reluctant to go but does so saying a warm bath would be nice. The others watch her head off down a hallway and disappear. Thorin thinks about the information presented to him. Gandalf walks up to Frerin and offers to deliver the letters that night, Frerin hands them over with a nod, and Gandalf takes off like a Balrog is after him.

Thorin, “We could use a few days rest, it would not do to have an important member just up and take off from home without a word,”

Frerin nods, “I will show you all to your rooms, and you can rest when you are ready.”

Dwalin smirks, “And then you can write a letter to Dis letting her know that you’re alive and that you have a daughter.”

Frerin groans causing the others to laugh, “This way, I’ll get you all settled into rooms”, he gestures, and the others follow. After showing them to their rooms, Frerin retires for the night. Some of the others stay up for a bit longer and the rest go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Hobbit history and family is crazy to research. Some of what is in this story is canon and some fanon. Also, Balin's age Isn't the only age I messed with. Those born in Erebor are Balin, Oin, Thorin, Dwalin, Frerin, Gloin and Dis, the brothers Ri weren't born there and I gave them actual birth years.


	4. Scaring off a Suitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast is had, Hobbit culture is shared, and suitor finally gets the hint.

The next morning finds Lana preparing pies and cakes for later that day, and then she begins breakfast. Balin walks in and sits at a table to keep her company. They soon begin talking about last night.

“Lass why did you let us in if you weren’t expecting us?”, he asked confused because of the way they are normally treated by others.

“Master Balin…”, she starts

He interrupts her with a smile, “Just Balin lass we are cousins after all.”

She nods and returns the smile, “Balin my mother loved having adventures, and she saw many things that did not please her, so she always taught me to never turn away a weary traveler. Also, when Dwalin came in and would not do as I asked with his boots and weapons, well it made me wonder if we had meet before.”

Balin chuckles, “He is travel weary, we all are.”

“You all look it”, she nods as she puts some sweets in the window for fuants.

Balin watches this curiously before remembering what they learned last night, “Frerin told us about this custom, it’s close to stealing.”

Lana nods and stirs some potatoes, “It is a remnant of our Wandering Days, and yes we encourage the faunts to steal food for survival.”

Balin looks at her eyes alight at learning something new, “Wandering Days?”, bringing a quill and journal out.

She nods and grins at the childlike look that has taken over his face, “Hobbits are originally from the Anduin River areas.”

Balin asks in surprise, “Truly that close to Erebor?”

Nolana nods and smiles, “Yes but we were known as Hobylta back then, Hobbits are built for growing things, and the best fighting is distance fighting. We had guardians known as Beornnings, shape changers, they lived in the Misty Mountains until the orcs came, and they were all enslaved. Our ancestors were no match for them so we wandered, the Harfoot clan, which the Baggins are a part of, found a way over the mountains and wondered around Arnor, the Fallohides, the Tooks are apart of this group, went closer to the elves of Greenwood and Lothlorien before crossing the mountains, and the Stoors, which the Brandybucks are in, lived closer to the men and Dwarrow before crossing over, though some stayed. The clans eventually rejoined and found the Shire 1341years ago after wandering for 1000 years. My ancestors on my mother’s side went to King Argeleb II when he ruled in Arthedain and asked permission to settle here, offering to be an archer division, it was agreed upon and our ancestors settled here. Dunedain Rangers still patrol and protect our borders even though there is no longer a king. Of course, we provide food, shelter, clothing, and medical aid for them as well.”

“We always wondered what happened, our history books just say that the Hobylta vanished”, Balin told her fascinated by finding missing pieces to history.

Lana nods, “It was safer that way. Hobylta have a keen sense for detecting evil and life, it has protected us for a long time, it’s the best defense we have.”

Balin looks at her curiously, “Do you have it?”

She looks at him and nods, “Yes I do, it’s one of the Hobbit attributes I have. It is not an ability that is common anymore, though.”

He looks at her intriguingly, “What abilities have you inherited from your parents, I’ve never seen a half Hobbit half Dwarrow before?”

She grins and flips some bacon, “From momma and da I have my thick souled feet even if they are smaller than normal they can withstand anything, exceptionally good hearing, excellent aim for projectile weapons, sensing evil and life, and the song of growing things. From adad I have dark vision, stone sense, strength, and I run hot like Dwarrow. My aging seems a bit mixed, I hit my Hobbit coming of age at 33 at least mentally, physically I think I came of age at 55 because I blossomed like females do later than the lasses I grew up with. I can go without the 6 to 7 meals a day I normally do 4, I’m a better fighter than most, and I don’t have the Durin sense of direction”, winking a Balin grinning bigger.

He snorts, “Heard about that did you?”

She pulls biscuits from the oven grinning conspiratorially, “Adad gets lost on the way to Bree at least once a year.”

Frerin walks in and huffs, “I haven’t gotten lost on the way to Bree in 20 years young lady and you know it”, grabs the sturdier made plates and forks, walking to the table.

Balin gives him a knowing look and follows him, “Did you write to Dis?”

Frerin rolls his eyes and shows him the letter, “Of course I did, I didn’t mean to stay distant after I remembered, but we all know how Dwarrow can be to outsiders. My ones were just newborns, and I decided that their safety came first. Then a year after we married Nolana was born and her safety became the most important.”

Frerin begins putting the plates and silverware around the table with Balin’s help, “I understand laddie the need to protect what is ours is strong in Dwarrow.”

Frerin looks up at him, “It’s strong in any race Balin not just us, we have similarities to other races if we look for them.”

“If you can see that laddie then you’re smarter than the rest of us,” Balin tells him with pride in his voice.

Frerin smiles at him, “I learned from the Hobbits they are good people, very few cause problems but nothing like we’ve seen in other races.”

Their conversation is cut off as the others stumble in and sit down lured in by the smell of breakfast. Nolana is bringing in jugs of milk, water, and juice when Dori and Bombur walk in and take over shooing her out of the kitchen and pantry. Bombur takes over cooking while Dori collects jars of jam, jelly, and honey. Nolana goes to return to the kitchen when Dori shoos her out again while bringing food to the table. She looks to her adad in exasperation.

Frerin smirks at her, “I told you that dams are few, let them pamper you now it will be hard to do so on the road. Lads thanks for the help, but a word of caution, don’t take a hobbit lasses kitchen away from her, to do so is to court death.”

Dwalin not amused by that at all, “Is that a joke, if it is it’s a bad one?”

Frerin gives him a severe look, “Belladonna was pregnant with Nolana and I wanted her to take it easy, well I tried to finish dinner one day, so I just jumped in and took over, and she threw a knife at me. It sunk into the wall, but she got her point across. Especially since it took a week to remove it.”

Thorin grins, “You should have known better, remember how mother was when carrying Dis?”

Frerin groans but nods in remembrance. Fili and Kili have Nolana boxed in between them asking questions working on getting to know her. Ori has his journal out writing down everything and admiring Lana’s musical voice, at least to his ears. Soon everyone has joined them at the table for breakfast.

Balin looks at Nolana, “You were saying earlier that Hobbits eat six to seven meals a day.”

She grins, “Yes there’s first breakfast at 7 am, second breakfast at 9, that is followed by Elevenses at 11, luncheon at 1 pm, afternoon tea is at 3, dinner at 6, and supper at 9 in the evening. I eat one breakfast, combine Elevenses and luncheon, afternoon tea, and supper.”

The Dwarrow listen in awe at all the meals Hobbits eat, Dwalin is the one to speak up, “That’s a lot of meals.”

Frerin looks at Dwalin, “Hobbits burn a lot of energy during their day growing healthy plants.”

Nolana nods adding, “As a Dwobbit I don’t need as much, but there may be a day here or there that I may have to snack.”

Balin looks curious at Frerin, “Dwobbit?”

Frerin smiles sadly, “It was Belladonna’s idea, she always went around talking about our little Dwobbit. Anyways the days that she sings is when she needs a bit of extra food.”

Fili looks at him with a raised eyebrow, “Sings?”

At the same time Thorin asks, “Why not just say Halfling, she is part Hobbit and Dwarf after all.”

Frerin seethes with anger at Thorin’s statement completely ignoring Fili’s question, “Do not use that vile word, it is an insult, for one they are half of nothing and two to call a Hobbit that word means they are sterile. Hobbits do not take anything to prevent pregnancy, they were created by Yavanna and embrace fertility. Nolana has qualities from the three of us yes but that is because of how Hobbits procreate, a male Hobbits seed continuously fertilizes a growing faunt every time the parents copulate during the pregnancy, a female Hobbit’s body if her child’s father isn’t a Hobbit uses the sires seed in a similar manner. Never use that term again am I understood.”

A deathly silence fills the dinning room as no one says anything as they process the information that they have been given. They are saddened to learn that a term that all Middle Earth uses for the Hobbits is used in so vile a way in the Shire. They know and understand the pain of the loss of children in a way that most do not because many do not survive birth. Then there is the low number of Dwarrowdams, and many have trouble conceiving.

Thorin looks at all of those gathered, “From here until the remaking of the world that repulsive word will not be said, and when we get Erebor back it will be sent out in a decree to all Dwarrow settlements that it is prohibited. I apologize Nolana I did not know the serious insult that particular word is to your people.”

She smiles sadly but also understandingly, “Many don’t have that knowledge, apology accepted.”

Kili ever the one to try and brighten terrible moods asks, “So singing takes up energy, does that include playing instruments as well?”

Nolana snorts trying to hold back a giggle so she can answer, when she finally succeeds she tells them, “When we tend to plants we sing of Yavanna’s Blessings to them and it helps them grow we also give energy to them while singing. Mine is a bit different though, being part Dwarrow when I sing it causes stones to glow as well.”

Bofur looks interested at that, “Ye have stone sense then?”

She looks at him, “Yes, but it is a bit different, and I’ve never had a chance to use it to its fullest.”

Thorin looks at her with pride at the mention of his newfound niece’s ability, “Do you have a craft?”

Nolana smiles quietly, “I have many Uncle Thorin.”

Frerin snorts at that, “Genteel Hobbit lasses are expected to be crafted in all types of needle work, music, dancing, cooking, reading, writing, languages, business, politics, Shire law, basically everything that a female of nobility is required to learn.”

Kili grins, “So princess training?”

Frerin smiles and nods, “Princess training.”

Nolana gives them all a pleading look, “Just please don’t call it that outside of this smial we don’t use those titles in the Shire.”

Ori speaks up before any of them can question it, “You said last night that your cousin is coming later today for tea to discuss family business?”

She nods at him, “I haven’t found my Heart Mate or One yet, I don’t believe it’s a Hobbit either, and I need an heir to take over as the Baggins family head. I picked my cousin Drogo because he has a good sense about how things should be running.”

Frerin adding to the topic at hand, “In other words he agrees with her, but by Shire law none of the elder line can inherit from her.”

Ori looks at them engrossed in the new knowledge, “Why not?”

Frerin sits back, “The custom is that when families have no male heir, the headship is passed to the daughter's eldest son. He then uses his mother's name and add his fathers to it. Lana has three male cousins from the direct line, all inherit a family line, so by law she can choose someone that isn’t from the direct line and in this case she has chosen her cousin Drogo to take over.”

She adds to that, “Well of course he agrees with me, he understands why we had the extra larders and pantries under Bag End built, the construction of the emergency tunnels that leads everyone to this smial, and why I’ve turned secret family recipes into a booming business so the family coffers could be replenished since Uncle Longo let his wife spend family funds without replacing it. There’s no way in all of Arda that I would choose anyone else to be my heir.”

Nori cocks his head to the side in inquisitiveness, “Why do you need all of that for?”

She sighs a sad and tired look coming upon her visage, “The winter of 2911 to 2912 or what we call the Fell Winter, snow came earlier than normal, our harvests suffered that year, but we were fine, we had extra stores, everyone did. The first thing that hit us was the fact that we could not plant winter vegetables, the ground being to hard to break through once we got to it through the snow, so everyone began to ration. Then illnesses came we lost many of our elderly and the youngest of our faunts. The last and most devastating to hit us was the wolves and Orcs that were able to cross the Brandywine river after it froze. After that winter as a family we decided to build more food stores, and tunnels from one smial to the next all leading here to save as many as we can the next time it happens, it’s easier to provide fuel and food at one home instead of many. As for the other issue my aunt is greedy for a Hobbit. She cares more for social standing than anything else, that’s why she has had her open tea invitation revoked.”

Fili looks at Thorin, “Can cousin Nolana be your heiress Uncle Thorin?”

Kili nods in agreement, “She would definitely be better than us.”

Thorin looks at them unamused by that, “No, though you two could learn a lot from her,” he looks towards Frerin, “you have been truly blessed brother. My niece is a credit to the line of Durin and our people, you have done well in raising her.”

Frerin puffs up in pride, “We have been very proud of her.”

Nolana blushes at all the compliments from her adad’s family.

Fili returns it with a similar look, “We finally have the little sister that we have always wanted.”

Kili nods grin getting bigger, “And we can chase suitors away.”

Fili gets a dangerous grin about him, “Sounds like a fun time.”

Frerin looks out the window and groans, “Well boys get to work because here comes the first one his name is Londo Bracegirdle.”

Nolana looks out the window and groans, “He’s a gold-digger.”

The Dwarrow all give her a funny look at that because they don’t understand why that would be a bad thing.

She sighs, “It means he’s after me for my inheritance,” looks out the window and huffs, “he also doesn’t even have a bouquet to propose a courtship.”

Fili stands, “Well we can’t have that can we Kee?”

Kili follows his example and stands, “Definitely not Fee, our sister deserves better than that,” the two nod to those at the table and head to the door.

Dori looks at the others, “Should we watch over the lads, or let them have free reign.”

Frerin gives a feral smile, “Let them have free reign, I haven’t been able to scare him off yet.”

Nolana nods wisely, “Money and property are good motivators.”

The others nod and listen for the confrontation that is about to happen. After what seems like an hour, a knock is finally heard at the front door.

The boys open the door and say as they bow together, “Fili and Kili, at your service.”

Londo looks at the two unexpected visitors, “You must be related to Master Frerin, you have similar looks. Is he or Lana in at the moment?” he asks as he walks in like he owns the place.

Fili and Kili share an unimpressed look while walking around him and sizing him up.

Fili hums to himself before saying, “Well you are rude first off by not introducing yourself and just walking in uninvited.”

Kili, “You also look a bit too soft; can you fight?”

Londo speaks in agitation and disbelief that he has done anything wrong, “Well no sensible Hobbit fights, it is nasty business.”

Fili looks even more uninspired, “How would you protect our cousin then?”

Kili unmoved by this male, “What if you and she were attacked?”

Londo rolls his eyes, “We have Rangers and Bounders for anything of that nature.”

Fili throws another question at him, “What if a dragon kidnapped her?”

Londo, “Dragon?”

Kili nods, “Oh yes a beautiful maiden like Nolana, one with a station in society, any dragon would add her to his treasure hoard.”

Fili grins, “Oh yes, a dragon definitely would do so, they covet precious metals and gems, but they also like to take young maidens for company. So how would you rescue her? Any suitor would fight and kill the dragon to prove his worth to court her.”

Londo’s face pales and a thud is heard when he hits the floor from passing out. Nolana giggles and claps her hands in delight. Frerin grins happily into his coffee mug. The others are all laughing and snickering.

Kili saunters back in with a smug smile, “Probably should wake him up”, he grabs a glass of water and walks back out tossing it on the Hobbit.

Londo wakes up spluttering water, takes one look at the two Dwarrow, and runs out the door not looking back. Frerin and Nolana cannot help but to burst out laughing at seeing him running away from Bag End. The brothers come back into a round of applause and they bow.

Frerin grinning after getting himself calmed down, “Congrats boys you have a new job.”

Kili grins, “That was fun.”

Frerin nods, “Good because tomorrow you will have your work cut out for you, there is a festival we have, to celebrate making it through another winter without trouble. There will be many suitors there.”

Fili, “Don’t worry we’ll protect her honor uncle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hobbits are not as simple as we are led to believe.


	5. An Unexpected Visit to the Mathom House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A picnic is suggested and Frerin turns it into a mischievous outing to the Mathom House. The trip also turns into an interesting history lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Jimiel because without her the inspiration for this chapter wouldn't even have come to light, since I had no clue about the Mathom house. Also Bilbo's Mithril shirt was once on display in it.

Nolana looks at everyone, “Well we have time before tea who wants to go on a picnic for lunch?”

Frerin grins, “They all do so get ready you lot, and we will clean up.”

There are grumbles but everyone goes to get ready. Nolana and Frerin are cleaning up and preparing a picnic lunch for their group. Soon the others are ready, and they are on their way. Gandalf has wisely stayed gone and out of the way since he left last night with the letters. Many Hobbits stop father and daughter to give greetings for the day. They walk through Hobbiton and into Michael Delving. They get there around 11:30 and sit to have their picnic in a field across from the Mathom House.

Balin looks at the building curiously, “What is a Mathom?”

Frerin smiles at that and says, “It’s Hobbitish for dust catcher.”

The others raise an eyebrow at that but continue eating writing it of as a cleaning cloth or some such item. As they are eating an elderly Hobbit couple come walking by, Frerin sees them and gets up and walks over to them. The others watch curiously, the four youngest are busy eating and talking amongst themselves.

Frerin smiles cheerfully, “Sister, brother, hello come and join us for a picnic.”

Donnamira looks over and smiles, “Brother what are you and Nolana doing this way?”

Frerin grins mischievously, “Showing my kinsmen around, showing them the Mathom House, though they don’t know that.”

The three of them chuckles at that, knowing about his reaction the first time he saw it. Frerin holds an arm out to Donnamira for her to take, which she does with a smile. With that the three walks over to the area as the Dwarrow stand to introduce themselves. Hugo and Donnamira introduce themselves in return.

Ori looking excited, “You’re Nolana’s aunt and uncle, and the rulers of this area.”

Hugo grins, “We are and I’m the Mayor.”

Donnamira smiles and Frerin helps her sit, “We saw Londo Bracegirdle running through here like his mother’s kitchen was on fire.”

Nolana grins and tells them what happened that morning laughing as she does so. Fili and Kili puff up in pride smiling. Donnamira and Hugo both laugh finding it quiet amusing.

Donnamira grins a bit viciously, “Serves him right.”

Hugo nods, “The Bracegirdle’s are not the politest Hobbits, he would be a bad match.”

Frerin nods, “I have told him no countless times.”

Donnamira sighs, “That’s because you were being too polite dear brother, put a little fear in them and they will run, and if they run well then they aren’t worth the time.”

Hugo wisely agrees, “That is exactly true.”

Frerin, “So, Hugo will you be running for mayor again?”

Hugo shakes his head, “No Donnamira and I have talked, and we are in our last 10, we wish to spend it enjoying time with our children and grandchild.”

Frerin gives them a knowing look, “That is a grand decision.”

Donnamira smiles, “Yes, it is I’m glad I thought of the idea.”

Hugo agreeing once again, “Your ideas are always marvelous my heart, well except…”

Donnamira cuts him off, “Hugo dear, I got on the horse and rode it love.”

Hugo, “Yes dear you did.”

Donnamira smiles and nods, “Exactly my point.”

Nolana nods, “A Took woman can accomplish anything she wishes too.”

Hugo and Frerin sigh in defeat knowing all too well what a Took lass can accomplish. The others look at the four of them curiously.

Ori blinks a few times, “If I closed my eyes, I would swear I was talking to a couple of Dwarrowdams.”

Balin grins, “Lad females are a mystery, and it would be better for your health if you didn’t try to figure them out.”

Those that have female relatives all nod in agreement, well except the young ones that is. Fili and Kili look curiously around at their companions. Some of the others snort in laughter.

Hugo, “Lads when you find yourselves a good lass just make sure you do one thing.”

Kili, “What’s that?”

“You make sure she knows it and is treated as if she is the greatest gift the Valar put on Middle Earth”, Hugo kisses Donnamira’s hand when he says this.

“Well said,” Frerin smiles at the elderly Hobbits.

Fili looks at his uncle, “What about children?”

Frerin smiles, “They are the greatest treasure your wife can give you and all daughters should be looked at as the apple of your eye.”

Hugo nods, “An equally good statement, and let her know da know that his daughter will be your greatest treasure.”

The lads are taking notes or memorizing what is being said.

Kili looks at them, “What else?”

Frerin grins, “Taking notes, are we?”

Fili looks at Thorin, “Well you do have more experience than others in the family.”

Bombur quietly adds, “Treat your wife how you would want a female of your family treated.”

Bofur, “Aye lads if you act like that boy from this morning expect to not see the lass again.”

This conversation continues for about another ten minutes, Hugo stands and Frerin helps Donnamira up, they excuse themselves, and the others pack up the picnic basket. They drift to the Mathom House out of curiosity. Frerin smiles to himself knowing what the reactions of his family will be. The first thing they do is stare in shock and horror at the lack of security, which there is none, in the place with all the priceless jewelry laying about. Gloin is the first to leave breathing heavily muttering cannot stay need air.

Dwalin chokes out, “I thought Hobbits didn’t have weapons?”

Nolana looks around and sees what he is looking at, it’s Bullroarer’s club, she walks over and rubs her fingers across the top, “The first 1140 years that Hobbits had in the Shire was peaceful, no wars, not much came to Eriador, in 2740 TA orcs and goblins came out of the Misty Mountains invading several parts of the country side. The Dunedain of the north kept them at bay for seven years, but one group slipped by them in 2747 TA. That group was from Mount Gram and lead by their king, Golfimbul, they made their way to the Shire once they were past the rangers. They entered from the North Farthing my great, great grandfather Thain Ferumbras II Took had already led a group of bounders to lay traps and wait for them to arrive. His brother Bandobras the Bullroarer Took was at home in Long Cleeve when they arrived. The story goes that on that final day of the seven years of invasion Bullroarer mounted his horse and crossed the river Norbourn to engage them in the region known as Greenfields, between the Norbourn and the Brandywine rivers. As the sun was setting the enemy came from the shelter of the forest and out onto the battlefield, some were caught in the traps, those that weren’t charged on, Bullroarer seemed to have come out of nowhere charging their ranks. He went straight for their king, with his club raised, and swung it at the goblins head. That one swing ended the invasion, because it took his head clean off his shoulders and sent it flying 100 yards through the air into a rabbit hole. Thus, the battle ended, and the game of golf invented at the same time. This is that very same club,” she finishes the story.

Dwalin gives her a skeptical look, “I don’t believe any of that.”

Frerin levels him with a look, “You should Ferumbras and Bandobras, were the ones that saved me. For a long time, I thought Bandobras was a Dwarf, he stood at 4foot 5inches, he had the ferociousness that I have only seen in our kind and had a nice set of muttonchops. I knew him for 7 years and seen him use that club a few times. We have a picture of him at the smial.”

Balin lays a hand on his shoulder, “He was a good friend to you?”

“They both were, Ferumbras died two years after we met and Bandobras passed 5 years later, they were 100 and 102 that’s normal life expectancy for a Hobbit. I met Gerontius when he was 9 and he lived until he was 130,” grins, “he had a spine of mithril. When Mungo was born, I had already been living in the Shire, he was 93 when he passed. I have watched the births and deaths of my Ones and their siblings, out of 12 only 6 remain of Bella and her siblings, that is not counting Hildifons who went adventuring and never came back. Bungo’s siblings still live, but I have learned the signs and in the next 20-30 years all my Hobbit siblings will have returned to Yavanna. In another 40 years or so Nolana’s cousins that are close to her in age will begin to pass on as well.”

Balin looks at him curiously, “Lad?”

Frerin shakes his head, “You will see what I mean tomorrow at the feast.”

Ori squeals, not really because Dwarrow do not squeal and none would admit to it, in surprised glee, “There are books here that are in Khuzdul!”

Nolana tilts her head curiously and Ori’s heart gives a little jump at it because he finds it adorable, “Don’t you remember from history lessons?”

Ori gives her a strange look, “When we lost everything when we lost Khazad-Dum and Erebor we lost our ancient history.”

Nolana narrows her eyes, “Are you telling me that the only way you have learned the history of Durin’s folk is the written word? You have no oral history whatsoever?”

Ori, “We have very little of our old history taught to us orally, most of what we have like that is newer stories.”

Nolana huffs, “Family history and tracing your ancestors.”

Ori shakes his head, “All of that is kept written down.”

Nolana gestures towards the books, “Yes those are in Khuzdul, they are Took and Brandybuck heirlooms.”

Oin starts cursing in Khuzdul and everyone turns to look at him by the jewelry, “These were made by Durin during his first life!”

Nolana giggles and nods, “Yes they are also Took and Brandybuck heirlooms.”

Thorin stomps over in anger, “That is impossible!”

Nolana stands up straight and looks at him, “Mahal created 13 Dwarrow, 7 fathers and 6 mothers, all were paired off except for Durin, who woke alone in Mount Gundabad, he is the father of the Longbeards, and he traveled finding Khazad-Dum and making it his kingdom. During his travels Dwarrow from the other clans joined with him to become Durin’s folk, and they were the friendliest with men and elves. He searched everywhere for a wife amongst the other clans but didn’t succeed, and when he journeyed east of the Misty Mountains, he came across a lass, a Hobbit lass, her name was Arbutus, she was a Fallohide. He fell in love and took her as his wife. They had four children, Killin the eldest carried on the royal line of Durin, the twins Ruri, who is the mother of the Ri line, and Ari, the father of what is now known as the Took clan, and their youngest Primrose, she married into the family that today is known as the Brandybuck clan. The jewelry that you see here is what he made for his children and their children. Before you ask no they no longer know the languages to even read the books, after our people had to leave the Anduin areas they decided it was safer if we no longer spoke it, the books and jewels were left in the care of the elves of Lothlorien until we settled into a safe place. I am the first to learn our languages in more than 2000 years.”

Frerin moves to stand by Nolana, “Everyone with Took and Brandybuck blood can recite their family line all the way back to the first Durin, I’ve heard it several times.”

Kili sensing the slight tension in the air, “Some of these weapons are manmade.”

Bofur groans, “I have a feeling we are about to get another history lesson, right Bif,” nudges Bifur who became as stiff as stone upon entering the Mathom house and has now fallen over.

Bombur gives Bofur a look of exasperation, “Lets get him outside into the fresh air,” picks Bifur up and carries him outside, with Bofur quickly following.

Dori of course is keeping a close eye on Nori, but he really has nothing to worry about Nori would never steal from family, that kind of thing brings shame to the person doing so. They are family after all what she said about the Ri line is true, but Nori understands why such information is safer unknown or kept close to heart. So, he just walks around admiring things from the past, but never touching.

Frerin looks at his nephews standing side by side looking at weapons and armor, “Marcho and Blanco Took found the Shire in 1601 of this age or year 1 Shire reckoning, they went to King Argeleb II when he sat in Gondor and ruled over Arthedain and all of Arnor and Eriador as the High King, and asked permission to settle here which was allowed because it had been abandoned when Arnor was split into Arthedain, Cardolan, and Rhuduar. All he asked in return was that they acknowledge his lordship, keep all bridges and roads intact for the speed the royal messengers, they agreed to this. The Tooks became the stewards for the king in this area, and every year all Hobbits willing to learn to fight went and learned ranged weaponry and became his archery division.”

By this time, they are walking around looking at things in the museum of sorts they have found themselves in. Thorin and Frerin are discussing the jewelry as being rightfully Nolana’s and Thorin is insisting on her having it after taking back Erebor and Frerin is reassuring him that he will speak with his nephew Fortinbras the current Thain about it, and that it should be no trouble at all because they have tried to get her to take the books and jewelry to Bag End. Ori and Balin have enlisted the help of their brothers to carry the books in Khuzdul back to Bag End for them. Everyone else has remained outside to stay in the fresh air and away from things a Dwarf would keep in their home no matter how much dust it collected. Dwalin wishes to be outside because of the state that he noticed the weapons to be in because Mahal wept these are family heirlooms! The boys also have Nolana between them asking about everything. Soon though they are leaving and begin their trek back to Hobbiton.


	6. Tea with Drogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drogo meets up with his family. Dori and Nolana walk ahead of the others and prepare tea giving them some bonding time.

Drogo Baggins is walking toward Bag End for Afternoon Tea with his Cousin Nolana. He sees her and a group of Dwarrow walking in the direction of Bagshot Row and decides to wait for them. Now normally he would be the picture of Hobbit perfection, he is a Baggins after all, but today he is sporting a black eye and is a little roughed up. He is also smiling having something to tease Nolana about at tea because he talked with Primula Brandybuck.

Drogo cheerfully calls out, “Hello Frerin, Nolana, I see you have company with you.”

Frerin nods, “My kin have come for family matters.”

Lana looks him over, “You asked Uncle Gorbadoc for courting permission, didn’t you?”

Drogo grins and nods, “I did, and he gave permission to begin courting.”

Lana smiles, “One of Prim’s brothers gave you the black eye then or one of the Took cousins.”

Drogo sighs and gets a sappy lovesick look on his face, “Nope, Primula gave me the black eye, because I didn’t tell her I was coming over to ask.”

Gloin, Bombur, and Frerin all smile knowingly. The other Dwarrow listen to the two cousins talk as they continue walking.

Lana chuckles, “You’re getting her flowers for tomorrow then.”

Drogo looks at her, “Of course I am, I’m not some silly Bracegirdle from Hardbottle like Londo is. Anyways the only Hobbit lass worth chasing is one with Took or Brandybuck blood in her, because they are the only ones that appreciate what life has to offer.”

Frerin gives him a knowing grin, “Well said Drogo well said.”

Drogo nods as if he has given the secret to life away, “See even your da agrees with me, but of course there is one lass with Took blood that no Hobbit lad is worthy of.”

She rolls her eyes as the Dwarrow all agree with him.

Dori drops the books he’s carrying in Gloin’s arms and walks over to her taking her arm, “Come let us pick up our pace and get tea ready and leave these brutes to catch up. While we wait for them to arrive, we can have a quiet cup of tea to relax.”

She nods in acceptance, “That sounds lovely, I could use a cup, you would make a wonderful Baggins. They would love you all polite and with manners,” and they walk off leaving the others behind.

The others laugh and take their time heading back to Bag End.

Nolana and Dori have arrived at the smial, where Dori begins water for tea and Nolana sets out the foods she baked earlier. The two of them work in a companionable silence that is a bit refreshing. Soon they have everything set up and enjoy a cup of tea.

Dori looks at her and smiles, “Has Frerin ever mentioned us to you?”

Nolana shakes her head sadly, “Not really, not in a big way, some small stories from happier times. He has never mentioned Moria to me.”

Dori nods, “It was hard for all that went to battle.”

Lana looks at him, “I want to see Erebor, I love the Shire and all but I wish to see The Lonely Mountain sometimes I sit in the mornings and look to the east as if something is calling me to come home.”

Dori smiles at her, “I am not surprised, Erebor calls to us all and you have mentioned your Hobbit ancestors came from the east as well, both sides may be calling to you to come back.”

Lana, “I have never told Adad, when he talks of Erebor it hurts, there is a longing there, one of the books from the Mathom House speaks of the founding of Erebor, some of the Stoor Hobbits traveled with the Dwarrow to Erebor while they were still on that side of the Misty Mountains, Adad takes it from time to time to read it.”

Dori smiles sadly, “Many miss it lass, out of all of us here only Balin, Oin, Thorin, Dwalin, your Adad, and Gloin were born there. Us Ris and Urs were not, the Urs are from the Blue Mountains, but their families aren’t from Erebor or there.”

Lana grins, “They come original from Moria even if they aren’t Longbeards, but it does make sense we have records of members from other clans in Moria that joined Durin during his travels across Arda, I know that some Broadbeams joined him I think the Ur line is mentioned in there.”

Dori chuckles, “I think you could give Ori a run for his gold.”

Lana blushes, “Papa always made sure I studied history and family lineages, for Hobbits family is very important and we always know who is related to whom and we know are relations from years ago, Gorhendad Oldbuck’s, the 12th Thain of the Shire, eldest daughter Gemma married Isumbras Took. Gorhendad grew weary of being Thain so he passed it on to his son-in-law and traveled to Buckland with the rest of his family, he changed their name to Brandybuck and became the first Master of Buckland. His son Gormadoc ‘Deepdelver’ Brandybuck took over from him after his death.”

Dori looks at her in piqued curiosity, “Those are very Dwarfish sounding names, but considering that two of your family lines are from Durin himself it makes sense.”

Lana grins, “That is true of course my mother’s side is also said to have fairy blood in our history.”

Dori spits out his tea, “Elves, you are related to Elves?”

Lana giggles and nods, “Yes the Fallohides were known to consort with Dwarrow, Elves, and Men, and the Stoors were known to be involved with Dwarrow.”

Dori pats at his mouth with a napkin, “That is very surprising and unexpected.”

They hear the door open and voices filter into to smial. Frerin and Drogo are talking and leading the others to the tearoom where snacks and tea as well as coffee will be served. Thirteen Dwarrow and one Hobbit walk in and grab food and drinks, finding places to sit in the spacious room Nolana and Dori are sitting in. Frerin and Drogo sit beside Nolana and Dori. Everyone begins drinking and snacking sitting quietly.

Drogo looks at Nolana and Frerin, “So I take it you two are leaving the Shire then?”

Nolana gives him a suspicious look, “Yes.”

Drogo sighs, “Could you at least throw Camellia out of the family first?”

Nolana groans, “Prim has a big mouth.”

Frerin looks at her inquisitively, “What happened and why am I just hearing about this?”

Drogo grins and happily tells the others what Primula told him happened yesterday at the market. The others are listening extremely impressed with what they are hearing and nodding in agreement or approval of what happened.

Frerin beams with pride, “Your mother would be very proud of you right now, putting that Hobbittess in her place like that. The nerve of her, always jealous of your mother, upset that Bag End wasn’t her home, and put out that she couldn’t marry a family head. Serves her right, and it’s about time you called her out on her behavior.”

Drogo nods, “Also the whole shire knows, many of the others have revoked her tea invitations for trying to go around our laws, not to mention that Otho isn’t of age yet,” shakes his head, “The Sackvilles and the Bracegirdles are too much alike, you just watch once he’s old enough Lobelia will attempt to sink her claws into him.”

Nolana groans, “She will, Londo has finally been scared off now she will try to become part of the Baggins family.”

Balin looks between the three, “So the Baggins family is as important as the Took and Brandybuck families?”

Nolana looks at him, “Oh yes! While the Dwarrow have Seven Fathers the Hobbits have three, Fallohide, Stoor, and Harfoot. The Tooks are the main Fallohide line, the Brandybucks are the main Stoor line, and the Baggins are the main Harfoot line, so if anything big was to happen that needs to be handled by more that just the Thain the heads of those lines would come together to discuss a solution to the problem.”

Frerin gets a fond look on his face, “After the Fell Winter many of the ideas we implemented were looked at by Gerontius, Gorbadoc, and Laura with such approval that they had them implemented throughout the Shire, and Laura came up with the idea to house livestock overnight if another winter like that happened again.”

Drogo nods, “So when do you leave, will you be here for the festival tomorrow?”

Nolana smiles softly, “We will leave a day or two after the festival I believe, it will be announced tomorrow that we will be leaving and you will be taking over as the family head.”

Frerin, “We will make sure the Master suite is cleared out for you and…”

Drogo cuts him off, “You don’t have to do all of that, I can have the Tooks and Brandybucks help pack and store your things until you are ready to receive them.”

Frerin smiles, “Thank you lad that is very kind of you.”

Drogo waves it away, “The thanks isn’t needed you two are family and family takes care of each other. You should really take the books and jewelry with you as well.”

Frerin grins, “I was going to speak with Fortinbras about it, we can’t take them with us now, but I had considered having it left with our possessions until we sent for it.”

Drogo smiles back, “That is a splendid idea, in fact we will store everything in Lana’s room until you send for it.”

Frerin nods, “That is acceptable, and it will put things out of the way for you to decorate on how you want. Also if I may suggest leaving Holman Greenhand employed for the gardening and employee Hamfast Gamgee after he decides to retire.”

Drogo takes a sip of tea, “That is not going to be an issue the Greenhand's and the Gamgee’s are the best farmers in the Shire, except for Nolana’s tomatoes,” smiles teasingly, “maybe someone will win best tomatoes during the harvest.”

Nolana rolls her eyes at the two of them. Dori smiles over his teacup. Ori and Balin are deeply invested in the ancient books and journals of their history. Dwalin and Thorin are in discussions about paths to travel once they get started. The others are resting and relaxing knowing that they won’t get much on the road. The rest of the time Drogo is there is spent going over things that Drogo wants to make sure he gets right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this late my mom is finally able to move into her new home and I have been busy. Hopefully my next chapter will be out next Sunday.


	7. Hobbit Generosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dwarrow are getting a crash course on huge Hobbit families. Offers of help are made over second breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still here. This chapter gave me some trouble but here it is.

The next morning Nolana is up earlier than usual baking and cooking for the festival that night. She starts out by making cookies, quick and easy, simple desserts for faunts to snatch during the party. Snickerdoodles being the first to be made and her favorite. While they are cooking, she prepares the sugar cookie dough to chill. Moving onto gingerbread cookies next in her lineup of the morning. As the snickerdoodles are cooling, the gingerbread cookies are baking, and Nolana is mixing peanut butter Bombur walks into the kitchen.

Bombur smiles softly, “May I help you my lady?”

Nolana gives him a sweet smile, “That would be wonderful, my aunts and cousins show up a little later to help, but I would love some now, could you make some meat pies?”

Bombur nods, “I can make them.”

Nolana smiles and tells him where everything is, and they start cooking together. They cook in silence for a while.

Nolana, “Master Bombur, what is your craft?”

Bombur smiles, “I’m a chef my lady, I’m hoping to be the royal chef after the quest.”

Nolana is working on more cookies, “That is a very honorable craft and important too if what Adad told me is correct about all the work you will be doing.”

Bombur mixes up dough for the pies, “Yes, it is very important.”

Nolana, “What do you like to cook the most?”

Bombur blushes slightly, “Sweets.”

Nolana grins, “I think everyone likes to prepare those. Do you have any children?”

Bombur smiles happily, “Yes my lovely Lenora has blessed me with two sons, Avaldur my eldest and Dagur my youngest.”

Nolana grins, “That is wonderful, I will warn you though Hobbit lasses will be attracted to you but if they give you problems let me or Adad know and we will take care of them.”

Bombur smiles softly, “I doubt that lass, I’m lucky I found my One, my body isn’t what most Dwarrowdams look for.”

Nolana pats his hand, “Hobbits love round things, your roundness will pull many a lass to you.”

Bombur blushes and works on the meat pies. Nolana begins breakfast as she works on pastries and other sweets. They exchange recipes and pick up where the other leaves off with an ease that only master chefs can accomplish. Talking is small and quiet Bombur not being a talkative Dwarf but they enjoy each other’s company just the same. Frerin walks in and takes over cooking breakfast so she can return to her baking.

Bombur stands to take over and Frerin waves him off, “Trust me you will be cooking and baking all day, we empty out the extra stores to make way for fresh foods as they are collected, even though we save to have in case of a bad winter, in spring we make sure it doesn’t go to waste. I’ll finish breakfast and this one will be big, many of the family will be here before it’s done, and we will all eat together. Then the ladies will take over the kitchen while the gentlemen will start setting up to roast the larger meats outside, though the ladies may keep you and Dori in here for help. Then we will move the ale, wines, and other spirits to where the party tree is. After that we start to move the food there as well.”

Nolana smiles, “I will definitely be keeping them with us today, you can have the others.”

Fili walks in with Kili behind him, “Here that Kee they are planning to get rid of us already.”

Kili shakes his head, “I heard and here I thought that we were loved.”

Frerin huffs, “You two rascals can get busy by going to the cellars and start taking the ales outside so they can be moved for the party this evening.”

Fili gives a yawn, “Working before breakfast, that is absolute torture.”

Kili smiles, “Definite torture.”

Nolana huffs, “Then you can go outside and set up the tables and chairs for breakfast, the family is coming to help cook today. They will be wanting breakfast and there isn’t enough room in here for us all.”

The two groan and head outside to get to work.

Nolana blinks, “I don’t think I will get used to that.”

Frerin chuckles, “Just wait until they see all the females that show up, they won’t know what to do.”

Bombur, “How many will there be?”

Frerin looks thoughtful, “A rough guess about 3 dozen or so and that’s including the little ones.”

Bombur looks shocked, “That’s a lot of females.”

Frerin smiles, “Just wait until the party then you will really see something.”

Nolana, “Stop trying to shock everyone into fainting Adad, it’s not funny.”

Thorin walks in, “What do you mean?”

Nolana, “Oh the Mathom House was no coincidence yesterday, he wanted to know your reactions, the first time he saw it momma said he fainted in the doorway.”

Frerin huffs, “Traitorous Ones and children, can’t keep that a secret.”

Thorin grins, “Your mischief will never die, speaking of mischief where are our nephews?”

Frerin, “The lady of the house has them setting up tables for breakfast outside.”

Thorin nods and goes out to check on them. The three silently go back to cooking. Thorin jumps in helping Fili and Kili set things up. Fili and Kili smile at him as they work on getting tables and chairs set up. Thorin is helping but confused about why so many chairs and tables are being used he starts to ask when several carts pull up with Hobbits walking around it. Hobbits begin to climb out, they only recognize three of them Drogo, Hugo, and Donnamira. Thorin and the boys watch in astonishment at so many females and children heading to the front door of the smial. They look at each other and run for the kitchen door.

Thorin looks at his brother, “Pebbles, many, countless pebbles.”

Frerin, “Ah the family is here then.”

Kili and Fili choke out, “Family!”

Frerin grins, “You are forgetting that I told you Belladonna is one of twelve children.”

The other Dwarrow enter the kitchen with confusion.

Dwalin, “Are we being invaded?!”

Balin, “Dwalin calm yourself there are pebbles… I mean faunts in that group.”

Nori, “Did you see all the dams?!”

Ori, “Are all of those your relatives?”

Gloin, “So many pebbles!”

Dori, “They are so tiny.”

Oin, “Are they healthy they are small.”

Bifur and Bofur pull out wood and begin to make toys. Bombur smiles and pulls out the snacks they set aside for the faunts that he was told would be coming over for breakfast. The Dwarrow of Durin’s line except for Frerin and Nolana look at each other when a knock is heard at the door, Dori begins the madness by picking up those in his way to get to answer it. Fili and Kili are crawling under everyone, but Dwalin grabs their pants and pulls them back. Nori works on sneaking around everyone to get to the door. Gloin shoves everyone out of his way. Ori tries to follow Nori and slip through when the others move. Thorin stands in his spot still shellshocked at the number of children and females. Balin and Oin both grab cups of tea and skirt around everyone reaching the door at the same time and opening it.

Balin and Oin smile and bow to the group, “Balin, at your service.”

Oin, “Oin, at your service.”

Fortinbras smiles, “Thain Fortinbras II Took, at your service. You must be Uncle Frerin’s kin that Aunt Donnamira has been talking about.”

Balin nods, “Aye laddie we are, and you are the leader of the Hobbits.”

Fortinbras smiles and gives a brief nod, “I am, and this is my wife Lalia, and this young rascal is my son Ferumbras III,” both bow to the elder dwarves.

Balin grins, “A pleasure to meet you and if I may ask for all of your children to come in first, we have a few of our kin that are eager to meet so many children,” at that a yelp is heard with a shout of no biting that isn’t fair which causes Balin to sigh and the Hobbits to chuckle.

Fortinbras, “Okay everyone you heard him let’s get the faunts inside,” with that dozens upon dozens of young ones rush in yelling for Nolana and Frerin, Balin and Oin jumping out of the way to avoid the herd of children.

Balin blinks, “That should keep them busy.”

Fortinbras gives a cheeky grin, “Oh there’s more, these are just the Took faunts,” slowly walks in whistling.

Donnamira walks up smiling, “Pleasure to see you again gentlemen.”

Balin smiles, “The pleasure is ours and these must be your children?”

Hugo nods as the family steps inside, “Yes these two are ours with their spouses and children, the rest are Brandybucks.”

A stockier bearded Hobbit with boots on walks to the door, “Gorbadoc Brandybuck, at your service.”

Balin looks very curious at him, “I thought Hobbits didn’t grow beards?”

Gorbadoc grins, “A little Dwarf blood comes through every once in a while.”

Balin nods, “Yes Nolana did mention something about that.” 

Mirabella huffs, “Gorbadoc Brandybuck if you do not stop gossiping in the doorway so I can talk to our niece you will sleep on the couch.”

Gorbadoc smiles and nods, “Of course my heart,” moves out of the doorway as many others come into the smial and head to the kitchen.

Balin and Oin’s eyes widen at the sight of so many children and women. Gorbadoc chuckles at their stunned expressions remembering being told about Frerin’s reactions as well. He nods and heads in following the others. Drogo walks up followed by the Baggins family and introduces them to the dwarves and they walk in. Bag End is bustling with Hobbits and Dwarrow alike.

Paladin Took II pops over Nori’s shoulder, “You have lots of knives, do you use them to stab people?”

Nori stares shell shocked that he didn’t even realize there was someone on him let alone that said faunt stole a knife off of him.

Frerin looks at Paladin sternly, “Paladin Took you give Master Nori’s knife back, that is very rude little one.”

Paladin pouts, “Yes uncle Frerin,” he hands the knife back and Dori plucks him off of Nori.

Nolana, “Okay all of the menfolk take the faunts outside while we finish up breakfast.”

The Dwarrow grin and grab a couple faunts each and head outside. Frerin chuckles as he and the Hobbit males follow them. The ladies finish up cooking breakfast while they are distracted, and Bombur of course stays inside with the ladies cooking. The Baggins children stay with Ori, Dori, Balin, and Oin seeing that they are the calmest Dwarrow. The Took children take to Nori, Gloin, Dwalin, Thorin, Fili, and Kili climbing on them and trying to take weapons. The Brandybuck children watch Bifur and Bofur carve toys for them to play with. Frerin smiles and laughs watching them all while speaking with the others.

Back inside with the ladies Rosa Took née Baggins is looking around, “Well Camellia and Longo are late.”

This sends Primula Brandybuck cackling, “Oh I doubt she comes here after she was put in her place the other day,” and she proceeds to tell them what happened.

The ladies listen to her story and nod in approval.

Mirabella, “Well it’s about time.”

Linda adds in, “She knows the laws like we all do.”

Belba nods, “Yes she does, good for you Lana.”

Nolana blushes at the praise from her Baggins aunts. She never thought that they would praise such actions.

Mirabella, “Bella would be very proud of you for standing up to her like that,” all of the ladies’ nod in agreement.

Bombur smiles listening to them talk, “Are all of you related to Miss Nolana?”

Rosa smiles and nods, “We all are either through birth or marriage, some of us twice over. I am Rosa Took née Baggins, I am her second cousin through Cousin Bungo and her aunt from marrying her Uncle Hildigrim.”

Bombur, “So how does she address you then?”

Rosa, “She calls me Aunt Rosa.”

Bombur nods with a smile and talks about his wife and children. The ladies’ talk about theirs as well. They all share stories some of them about Nolana as a fauntling. Nolana spends that time blushing while the others grin and laugh. Soon they are carrying breakfast outside for everyone to eat second breakfast. Thorin’s eyes widen comically at all of the food being served.

Fortinbras grinned, “We Hobbits have a big appetite.”

Kili gulps, “I don’t think I’ve seen this much food outside of a feast.”

Primula looks at him in surprise, “Uncle Frerin eats almost as much as a Hobbit, why would you only have seen this much at a feast?”

Frerin, “Primula Brandybuck do not be rude to guests.”

Primula blushes, “Sorry Uncle Frerin,” looks at Kili, “my apologies master Kili, I think before I speak most of the time.”

Kili grins as if nothing in the world is wrong, “That’s all right I do the same myself.”

Fortinbras looks to Thorin, “What can we do to help?”

Thorin looks stunned, “Help?”

Fortinbras nods, “How much food do you all need, I know they are leaving, but what can we do to help our distant kin? Yavanna is our mother and Mahal is your father, so we are kin.”

Thorin’s mouth opens and closes gaping like a fish. Balin clears his throat and elbows his king. That snaps Thorin out of his shock.

Thorin, “You would help us.”

Fortinbras, “Yes, how much food would you need?”

Gorbadoc looks over, “Or better yet just have your people come stay in the Shire.”

Drogo nods, “Bag End is plenty big enough for visitors. I would be alone up there, so there will be plenty of rooms.”

Fortinbras, “There is always room in the Great Smials in Tuckborough.”

Gorbadoc adds in, “Brandy Hall is large as well we can offer plenty of room.”

Fortinbras nods, “I think many of us have empty properties as well.”

Frerin grins and watches the faces of his friends and family. He knows what is going through their minds. Remembering how things were after they lost Erebor, the struggles of everyone. Those that they lost to lack of shelter, food, and medical care. The distain from the race of Men and how they cheated them out of hard-earned coin. Then the fact that their own kind turned from them. Fili and Kili wouldn’t know they are young still and uneducated in matters of the world. As he watches the looks on his family’s faces 11 Dwarrow pass out falling out of their chairs. Frerin bursts out laughing. 

Rosa, “Oh dear are they alright?”

Frerin smiles and holds up a hand, “Peace sister, they have passed out, the generosity of our family has shocked them. It has been a long time since they have had such offers.”

Fili grinning, “Wave a piece of bacon over their noses that will do the trick.”

At that 11 curious faunts grab some bacon each and waves it in front of the faces of the Dwarrow. They all begin to come awake at the smell of the bacon entering their noses. They come up apologizing not really sure of what to say.

Frerin, “I believe it is a good idea, Dis and Gloin’s family can stay in Bag End, if it’s okay with Drogo to let them to do so.”

Drogo nods, “Of course Auntie Dis can stay as well as Auntie Mili and Cousin Gimli.”

Gloin looks at him almost with tears in his eyes, “Bless you laddie.”

Drogo, “It’s no problem at all.”

Frerin, “Dis would be a goo chaperone as well for a courting couple.”

Balin finally having regained his wits, “We can draw up contracts.”

Fortinbras waves him off, “There is no need, just have them come here and we will settle any contracts then.”

Balin, “That is generous but at least let me assist in writing a contract.”

Frerin leans over and whispers to Fortinbras, “Dwarrow’s won’t do anything without a contract, and you will want an agreement to let them handle any wrongdoing of Dwarrow in their own way. They can also provide better bows and arrows than I, I’m good but I’m not a bowyer fletcher. Just agree to letting Balin help you.”

Fortinbras nods at Balin, “I will accept your assistance, but that can wait until tomorrow, lets enjoy this breakfast feast so we can prepare for the larger one this evening.”

With that said cheers are sent up and everyone digs in to eat. Plates are passed around and conversations started up amongst new family and friends.


	8. Partying Hobbit style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party is had and a minor character passes on to the Gardens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay an update. I have so many story ideas I'm going crazy

After breakfast tasks were split up between different groups, the ladies with the inclusion of Bombur and Dori began cooking and baking various dishes in abundance. The men start hauling things to the party tree with the wagons, well except for the Dwarrow, because they are with the faunts keeping them busy. The Baggins to the surprise of well everyone are accepting of Dori and Bombur right away, but they are the better behaved out of all of the Darrow. The day moves by quickly with all of the tasks to be done.

Soon the foods are being taken to the party tree around noon the drinks already delivered there earlier. Durin’s folk once again stop in shock and awe at the amount of food that has been cooked, as well as the number of children and women in the Shire. The children all run off to play with the others, the women take the food to the tables, and the men gather to talk and introduce Frerin’s kin. Gandalf comes from out of nowhere with a covered wagon full of fireworks. A hobbit band gathers and begins to play lively music to get the party started.

After the first song stops a call from Rorimac Brandybuck with fiddle in hand, “Dearest cousin Nolana sing that song you wrote a few years ago!”

This causes a chorus of Hobbits calling for her to sing. Shaking her head in exasperation she walks over to the band. The Hobbits cheer as the band strikes up a lively tune. Some take to the area setup for dancing and wait, the Dwarrow watch to hear what she sings. The Hobbits begin to dance. Nolana begins to sing.

_There is an inn, a merry old inn_ _  
beneath an old grey hill,  
And there they brew a beer so brown  
That the Man in the Moon himself came down  
One night to drink his fill.  
  
The ostler has a tipsy cat  
that plays a five-stringed fiddle;  
And up and down he runs his bow,  
Now squeaking high, now purring low,  
Now sawing in the middle.  
  
The landlord keeps a little dog  
that is mighty fond of jokes;  
When there's good cheer among the guests,  
He cocks an ear at all the jests  
and laughs until he chokes.  
  
They also keep a hornéd cow  
as proud as any queen;  
But music turns her head like ale,  
And makes her wave her tufted tail  
and dance upon the green.  
  
And O! the rows of silver dishes  
and the store of silver spoons!  
For Sunday there's a special pair,  
And these they polish up with care  
on Saturday afternoons.  
  
The Man in the Moon was drinking deep,  
and the cat began to wail;  
A dish and a spoon on the table danced,  
The cow in the garden madly pranced,  
and the little dog chased his tail.  
  
The Man in the Moon took another mug,  
and then rolled beneath his chair;  
And there he dozed and dreamed of ale,  
Till in the sky the stars were pale,  
and dawn was in the air.  
  
Then the ostler said to his tipsy cat;  
'The white horses of the Moon,  
They neigh and champ their silver bits;  
But their master's been and drowned his wits,  
and the Sun'll be rising soon!'  
  
So the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,  
a jig that would wake the dead:  
He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,  
While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:'  
'It's after three!' he said.  
  
They rolled the Man slowly up the hill  
and bundled him into the Moon,  
While the horses galloped up in rear,  
And the cow came capering like a deer,  
and a dish ran up with a spoon.  
  
Now quicker the fiddle went deedle-dum-diddle;  
the dog began to roar,  
The cow and the horses stood on their heads;  
The guests all bounded from their beds  
and danced upon the floor.  
  
With a ping and a long the fiddle-strings broke!  
the cow jumped over the Moon,  
And the little dog laughed to see such fun,  
And the Saturday dish went off at a run  
with the silver Sunday spoon.  
  
The round Moon rolled behind the hill,  
as the Sun raised up her head.  
She hardly believed her fiery eyes:  
For though it was day, to her surprise  
they all went back to bed!_

A loud chorus of cheers went up causing Nolana to blush and smile as she walked to her adad. Some of the single Hobbit lads that aren’t family are seen making their way towards her, Kili and Fili share a grin, and they make their way to her. The family sits back and watches to see what happens.

Fergus Banks makes his way up to her, “Beautiful as always Nolana.”

Nolana, “Thank you Fergus, if you will excuse me, I was needing to talk with papa.”

Fergus, “I just need a moment Nolana, I was wanting to ask if you would dance with me?”

Nolana, “Fergus I…”

Kili cuts her off, “Cousin I believe you promised to show us Hobbit dancing.”

Fili smiles and nods in agreement, “Very true brother mine,” holds out a hand to her, “shall we dearest cousin.”

Nolana smiles and takes Fili’s arm, “I did promise, and I can always talk to papa later. Sorry Fergus I am busy at the moment.”

Fili leads her away to the dance area, Kili smiles watching them go and looks at Fergus and his smiles goes from sweet to warning, “Like we told the lad from yesterday, if you can’t fight you are not worthy of our cousin’s hand in marriage. She’s special, the only other female in our family except my mother, we don’t let our female’s go to a male that can’t even throw a knife properly.”

Fergus gulps, “Point taken.”

Kili’s smile goes cheerful once again, “Good lad now I best be off to learn how my cousin dances,” walks away to where Fili and Nolana are.

Some of the Tooks and Brandybucks are close enough to hear it and go snickering off to tell the tale to others. Nori also heard and heads to the company to tell them what happened snickering as well. They listen and chuckle at the tale noticing that some are losing interest as the story spreads to those Nolana’s age. Her hobbit cousins the more mischievous ones join in on the fun the boys are having. After asking Kili what was going on Nolana’s Took, Brandybuck, and some of the Baggins like Drogo all took turns dancing with Nolana when someone approached her for a dance. Frerin grins watching everything take place.

Dwalin laughs at Nori’s tale once finished, “Looks like Kili’s finally taking something serious.”

Balin nods, “It will be good for the lad to have someone to look after, we have looked after him so now it is his turn.”

Bofur pulls out his flute and decides to join with the band. Bombur turns down many Hobbit lass’s for dances and sits back talking with the Baggins ladies about his children and wife. Some of the younger children run around playing with wooden swords, some of them are getting light shows from Gandalf, and others are getting stories from Ori and Bifur. Nori has moved off to speak with other Hobbits charming his way into information that may be useful at some point in time. Soon Fortinbras steps forward and everyone stops what they are doing.

Fortinbras calls out, “Greetings fellow Hobbits, you all know why we are here and that is to celebrate another winter that has come and gone without tragedy since the Fell winter. We celebrate the incoming Spring and renewed life the land brings,” cheers go up from everyone, “this year we have something very special to celebrate, my Uncle Frerin has been reunited with his Darrow family,” cheers go up again, “Uncle Frerin and Nolana will be joining their newfound family on a journey, and that leads me to my last bit of good news. With their departure Nolana has chosen Drogo Baggins as her heir and he will be taking over as the Baggins family head. Now with that over with enjoy the party!”

Cheers are heard and everyone returns to making merry. The day has turned into night and Gandalf has begun his fireworks to the amusement of the others. Hildigrim Took excuses himself to get away from the noise, his son offers to go with him, but he waves him off and says he is just going for a walk. Hildigrim finds himself walking to Bag End and going in to sit in the living room looking up at Belladonna’s picture.

He chuckles, “Well sister dear you never do anything by halves do you? Not only do you marry a dwarf but he’s also a prince. As well as one from the Durin line. I think Ari Took’s twin’s descendant is a tad smitten with our Lana, Ori his name is sweet mild tempered little fellow. We also knew a Hobbit wouldn’t do for her though.” He chuckles, “Your nephews sure know how to keep the lads away, they are quite entertaining, Bungo I think you would like them chasing those silly Hobbits away from her. They are happy, but they are leaving the Shire, Nolana seems to be happy about it, lively even, and she left everything to Drogo. She looks beautiful tonight.” He sighs, “I believe I’ll be joining you both in the gardens soon,” takes a breath, “yes I think very soon,” closes his eyes, “yes a short nap and I will see you two.” He relaxes back and sleeps, and his breathing gradually stops. 

Back at the party the fireworks are still going. The music is still playing, and people are dancing and singing. The faunts are beginning to grow tired and are being whisked away by tween siblings or cousins to go to bed. Cheers are heard as the harder Hobbit drinks are brought out as the adults continue to party. Frerin chuckles and warns his family about them which receives a huff from Dwalin and a muttered can’t be as tuff as Dwarven ale. Frerin grins and lets them try for themselves. Bofur and Nori are having a drinking contest with the Tooks. Kili and Fili for once keep away from the heavier stuff and watch what they drink not trusting the male Hobbits, they also stick close to Nolana, she has decided to just indulge them for the time being. Nori nods to the boys and grabs her hand and leading her to the dancing area.

Nori leads her around the dance area, “You don’t have to come with us lass.”

Nolana, “I know but I want to, like I told Dori it’s calling to me, or something that way is calling to me. Hobbits are originally from that area, so it’s not so surprising really.”

Nori nods, “Okay then we will work on sneaking around and stealing things when the others aren’t looking.”

Nolana, “Nori, I believe you will find no one quieter than a Hobbit. We also teach our faunts to steal food from window seals.”

Nori, “But you’ve never stolen anything from anyone outside of the Shire, it’s much different out there in the world.”

Nolana sighs, “Fine we will do this your way and you will see what I mean.”

Nori chuckles, “Good lass, now don’t be surprised if they decide to pick a guard for you, and if you want my advice if you are given a choice at all in the matter, I would pick Bifur or Dori. Dori is the strongest out of all of us, and Bifur is second. Both are very loyal and can be trusted with anything, but Dori is a bit of a mother hen.”

Nolana giggles, “Oh you should see adad if I even prick a finger on a rose bush, he wants a head-to-toe examination.”

Nori chuckles, “That is Dori through and through.”

Nolana grins, “I take it that it is a Dwarrow thing then.”

Nori nods, “It is, but Bifur will also tell the others when to back off and give you some space. Bifur is good about that, seems to know when others are being overbearing.”

Nolana nods, “I will keep that in mind then.”

Nori nods, “That’s a good thing to do lass.”

Nolana smiles, “Though I can take care of myself.”

Nori, “It’s got nothing to do with that, we don’t have many Dams and no Dwarf worth his beard would let a Dam get hurt. Also, most of us are family with you which makes us all responsible for your safety.”

Nolana huffs, “You all are going to drive me crazy.”

Nori laughs, “You sound like your Aunt Dis. You are right though we probably will drive you crazy.”

Nolana groans, “Fili and Kili are being a bit overboard with this chasing suitors away, I do eventually want to marry, so they can’t keep chasing everyone away.”

Nori, “They won’t stop, to them they have been given the most precious gift in the world. They have always wanted a Dam close to their own age to spoil and now they have that in you. They will never see anyone as good enough for you. You need to just follow your heart it won’t let you down. They know they can’t keep you from the one that Mahal created for you.”

Nolana, “Well he isn’t a Hobbit I know that much, I know my one is a Dwarf.”

Nori nods, “I remember you saying that to us before.”

Nolana nods, “I love the Shire, but I will be happy to leave. It’s always been a bit to sheltered, I love to travel when we go to Rivendell. Sometimes I go with Adad and the bounders on patrols, it keeps me on my feet.

Nori, “I don’t think I could live anywhere so calm and peaceful either, I like adventure and being on the move.”

Nolana nods, “Idle hands are what lead to the free peoples doing the will of Melkor.”

Nori, “Well that’s something you don’t hear every day.”

Nolana smiles, “It is a Hobbit saying from the old days from when we ended drifting around permanently.”

Nori looks at her, “Any reason why it started?”

Nolana nods, “Not all Hobbits were here when the Shire first settled, they gradually came over, the majority of the Stoors stayed away until about 850 years after we settled here in the Shire, and with them they brought a tale. The matriarch of one of the oldest families brought with her a story. Her youngest grandson Smeagol had just reached his coming of age and his cousin Deagol gave him a gift that didn’t satisfy him. Later that day they were fishing, no one knows what happened but Smeagol killed his cousin. After that he became cruel and hateful to others, one day his Grandmother had enough and banished him from their home. He stayed in the village and became nastier, so the last of the Stoors packed up and came to the Shire. After she told the others what happened we came up with that saying and began giving others presents on our birthdays instead of receiving them,” she ends with a yawn.

Nori smiles, “Tired I take it, well let’s excuse ourselves and I’ll escort you back home.”

Nolana nods and they walk to the others. Nolana let’s Frerin know that she is tired and heading back home. Nori lets him know that he will escort her back himself. Frerin nods and gives her a soft headbutt before they take off. Her and Nori make small talk about their lives as they walk. She learns that Nori wants to be a spymaster for Thorin and has only learned to be a thief as a part of his education for that position. Nori learns that she studies languages and literature becoming a scribe and has dabbled a little in medical treatments. They soon make it to Bag End and enter, well Nori actually makes sure no one is lurking about outside.

Nolana walks by the sitting room and sees her uncle, “Uncle Hildigrim, Aunt Rosa has been looking for you she said you left the party six hours ago,” she walks over to the chair noticing he doesn’t stir, “Uncle Hildigrim?”, she touches him noticing a coolness that she is familiar with that brings tears to her eyes and she runs for the door yelling, “NORI!”

Nori hears the yell and stops what he’s doing and goes running, he meets Nolana at the door and grabs her arms, “What is it lass?”

Nolana sobs, “He’s dead in the sitting room.”

Nori sits Nolana on her mothers glory box and makes his way to the sitting room, pulling a dagger just in case. When he enters, he sees one of Nolana’s uncles sitting very still, Nori doesn’t need to go any further, he knows the signs of death even from where he stands. Putting away his dagger he walks to Nolana and pulls her into his side, “Come on lass we should let your Aunt and Cousin know,” with that he walks her back down to the party tree.

Back at the party tree the others are helping Aldagrim in looking for his father while Frerin is reassuring Rosa that they will find him soon. Aldagrim walks back over to them letting them know he’s not at home. Another Hobbit let’s them know that he isn’t nearby. Frerin looks up and sees Nori and Nolana and his blood runs cold as he rushes over. Nori tells them what she found as Frerin hugs her close and they make their way over to Rosa and Aldagrim. Nori slips over to the others in the company and lets them know, they make their way back to Bag End where Oin begins to look him over and they cover him with a sheet.

Frerin, “Rosa you can stop searching, he’s at Bag End, Nolana found him sitting there.”

Rosa looks at her niece and see the tears, “He’s gone to the gardens,” tears come to her eyes, “we suspected he was close, but we didn’t know how close,” sniffs, “we hoped for another year, but Yavanna saw fit for him to return to her now.” She pulls Nolana into a hug, “Come along dearie lets tell the family, and your father will make sure he is taken care of while we do the rest.”

Frerin nods, “I will see it done,” kisses Nolana’s head, “stay with your aunt and I will see you soon.”

Nolana nods, “Yes Adad.”

Rosa nods, “I have her, we will see you at Bag End.”

Frerin nods and takes off for their home, while Rosa and Nolana head to tell their family what has happened. Rosa calls the Tooks, Brandybucks, and Bagginses to gather together while she keeps Nolana close. Once all of them are together she tells them what has happened to Hildigrim. Donnamira and Mirabella walk over and hug Rosa and Nolana while the others begin undoing the clean up because Hobbits even though they grieve, they don’t mourn the death of a loved one but celebrate their life instead and they know they will need it all left in place tomorrow.

Frerin enters Bag End while all of this was going on. His kin is waiting for him in the house having covered Hildigrim with a sheet. Thorin settles a hand on his shoulder as he passes by. Frerin smiles sadly and squeezes his hand.

Gloin offers him a sad smile, “He must have lived a long, good life, at least 300 years.”

Frerin shakes his head, “He just turned a 101-last month, I remember his birth.”

Balin looks at him, “This is what you were talking about, when you said you two were planning on leaving.”

Frerin nods, “Hobbits only live for about a century, Nolana and I will outlive them by several decades or even a century or two, she’s only 55 and like I said just came of age, she has some cousins and an uncle or two close to her age, but not many and the older they get she will not change much, but they will age and slow. Makes it more understandable to why elves are the way they are, and I don’t want my daughter to go through that. The two of us being with all of you will help with that.”

Fili looks at him, “Nineteen, that’s the age difference between us but he looks older than I do.”

Frerin nods, “Hobbits may age some, but they stay very spry only slowing down in their last ten years.”

Ori looks at them, “It makes you feel a tad sorry for the elves, imagine all of those that knew Durin 1st and then waiting for him to be reborn.”

No one says anything because at that time it makes sense, more so since they know Frerin has known Hildigrim his entire life. They take a moment to look around amongst themselves before looking to Frerin.

Dori, “Where is Nolana?”

Frerin, “She is with her Aunt Rosa and they are telling everyone in the family what happened.”

The others nod and offer silent prayers for the deceased and family. Oin pulls Frerin to the side to talk to him and Thorin follows them.

Oin, “From what I can tell it was peaceful, went in his sleep. I hope that helps the family.”

Frerin smiles and nods, “It will thank you cousin.”

Oin nods and squeezes his shoulder and leaves. Thorin looks at Frerin and waits. Frerin collapses in the arms of his big brother and just sobs in grief at the deaths that he’s never truly been able to mourn because he has needed to be strong for his family. The others stay in the main rooms and keep busy, Dori prepares tea, and Bombur begins cooking to help out so the prince and princess don’t have to do any of it.

Not an hour later has Nolana returning with her family where they get Hildigrim’s body and take it home to get ready for tomorrow. The Dwarrow offer their condolences to the family. Rosa thanks them as she leaves. That night Thorin sleeps in Nolana’s bed and she sleeps curled up with her adad.


End file.
